


Dragalia Lewds

by Your_Buddy_Kieth



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: /scaly/, Anon - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Buddy_Kieth/pseuds/Your_Buddy_Kieth
Summary: Collection of earlier works for /scaly/.
Relationships: Audric/Zodiark (Dragalia Lost), Brun/Mercury/Euden/Original Character, Brunhilda/Euden, Felicia/Phantom (Dragalia Lost), Jupiter/Jupiter, Jupiter/Mercury, Jupiter/Original Character, Mercury/Original Character, Midgardsormr/Poli'ahu, Notte/Original Character, Poli'ahu/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Mercury

The sun has begun to dip from its peak in the sky as you sweep the last of the scattered breadcrumbs from the rugged stone surface of the Dragon’s Roost. While the Prince and his band of heroes are away saving the world, you’re here keeping the Halidom from crumbling around them when they come home. Not that you resent the duty. Someone like you could never be a hero or adventurer, all you can do is do your part.

Now, you aren’t the only caretaker, obviously. It’s a big place with a big workload. No, you in particular are assigned to tend to the dragons and their roost. Today you’re working around a large, quadrupedal dragoness with sleek ocean-blue scales and a cream colored underbelly. From her head and back sprout brilliant horns with a splattering of yellow, pink, and other coral colors. Her name is Mercury, and she is one of your frequent charges. Every other dragon gets sent out with the Prince or one of his comrades in arms, but Mercury always seems to be left behind. She and the young drakes. In the beginning she didn’t look bothered by the frequent days alone on the roost, and she always seemed happy keeping the younger dragons out of trouble. Nowadays that it’s become a pattern, Mercury lay with her head on her foreclaws staring at the old roost.

Catching you staring, the dragoness turns a forlorn eye and meets your gaze. Not wanting to make it awkward you set your broom aside and put on a winning smile. “Well Mercury, it’s time for the daily scrub.” A water dragon obviously loves water so you bet a good cleaning will do her good. You go over to a large water trough and the cleaning brush you use to get at any gunk under her scales. There’s never any blood or monster slime on her like the dragons that go into battle, so she’s always pristine. You mostly do this every day since she enjoys it. Behind you, you can hear and feel the great lizard pull herself from her apathetic stupor and trail behind you. Even as she settles herself down next to the trough you can’t help but catch a sigh of boredom in her breath.

That’s when you get a devious plan. With a squat for leverage, you set your shoulder against the wooden trough of water and heave with all your might. You might not be a Ranzal, but after a heroic effort the whole thing upends and spills water everywhere, seeping into cracks and engravings. Mercury startles when the trough crashes to the ground and looks back at you askance.

“Why would you go and do something like that, Anon?”

Hearing the disappointment in Mercury’s already tired voice tugs at your sympathy and you pat her on the side reassuringly. “Sorry I accidentally knocked over the wash basin. What will we do now?” You know quite well just what you’re going to do as you survey the Halidom over the edge of the roost. Looking back at the depressed dragoness with a wide grin you reveal your brilliant plan. “How about we go down to the lake and we can wash you there?”

The lake is not far outside the walls of the Halidom. In a few quick minutes you and Mercury have made your way to the beach and you kick off your work boots to sink your feet in the warm summer sand. Mercury stands beside you with her shoulder and haunches as tall as you are. “Go ahead and hop in. I’ll join you in the water.”

It looks like a change of scenery was just what your homebody companion needed. Mercury eagerly jumps into the water with a splash that soaks your entire lower half. Head emerging from below, Marcury looks back at you and admires her handiwork. “It would appear the water could not wait and came to you instead.”

“Haha very funny.”

Pulling off your clothes, you run out into the freezing water and dive in. Normally you don’t go skinny dipping with anyone else, but you figure whatever, dragons don’t wear clothes anyways. With your dragon brush in hand you swim out to Mercury and wrap an arm around the base of her neck to help you tread while you start to scrub under the scales on her neck. Craning back, the dragoness purrs. You can feel the vibrations in your arm and in the side pressed up against her sleek, cool scales. She is not treading water herself, but instead standing up on her back legs with her front half floating.

“I needed this. How did you know, Anon?”

“I could tell you were getting bored. What better way to cheer you up than a real bath this time?”

Still purring, Mercury leans down and nuzzles the side of your face with her snoot. Since she went and placed it up close you give her a complimentary boop. Sniffing, Mercury lifts her head back up and looks down at you like a proud mother. “Always such a good lad.”

“So Poli’ahu keeps telling me.”

After finishing with her neck you swim around and cling to her back to scrub around her coral colored spines. While you press yourself against her to steady your brushing arm, your junk presses against the scales on her back. Part of you feels embarrassed by the contact and you sense a flush in your cheeks. Mercury doesn’t seem to notice or care, so you just keep doing what you’re doing.

You can only take so long in the cold water before your limbs start to feel numb. After spending an hour scrubbing Mercury’s back and belly while she relaxes, you can see the tension seep out of her muscles and the sadness fade from her eyes. Climbing out onto the beach you realize you forgot to bring any towels. Just as you are picking up your bundle of damp discarded clothes, Mercury coils around your shivering form, blocking the wind from your body. Sucking in air, she gently breathes out and a rush of warm air washes over you. Sure it smells like fish and dragon breath, but it’s the thought that counts.

It will take some time to dry off enough to comfortably put your damp clothes back on. You sit down in the sand and lean back against Mercury’s lower belly and close your eyes. She breathes another warm gust of air over you. A water dragon’s breath isn’t doing a whole lot to dry you off but at least you aren’t going to get sick from a chill.

“Thank you for today. I really needed something to occupy my mind, Anon.”

“Any time, Mercury. Do you think it would help if you talked about what’s been bothering you?”

The dragoness rests her head next to you and closes her eyes. Two minutes later you take her silence as a no and rest a comforting arm on her head behind her horn and you just sit with her. You are not sure how much time passes before she finally answers: “I feel worthless. Ever since I made my first pact with that awful prince I have felt worthless. A weak dragon with a weak pactmate. Now that I have a new pact with Prince Euden he never calls upon me. Was this pact another lie? Did he never truly need my help?”

Mercury’s outpouring of emotion catches you off guard. You gently wipe away a trail of tears under her eye, although it soaks your whole hand again to do so. Even now you can’t bear to lie to her. You know Euden takes other dragons like Poli’ahu and Simurgh with him because they are stronger. Instead you say, “Your help is vital Mercury. None of the other dragons can help the way you can. Imperials cannot use the river to get close to us and the water is always clean and drinkable. All because of you and your dracolith. Just because we don’t fight doesn’t mean we are worthless. You might not be the teeth and claws of the army, but you are the heart that makes its blood flow.”

The tears still come, but Mercury opens her eye to look at you and it’s hope in them, not sadness. “Thank you Anon. Your words mean…”

You listen with confusion as Mercury stops and her eyelid closes partway, looking at you from under it. Her voice is completely deadpan this time. “I make the blood flow do I? It certainly looks like somebody is enjoying our talk.”

In surprise and embarrassment you look down between your legs and realize that with all the close nude contact you’ve been flying at half-mast with your legs spread out and putting you on clear display. You quickly sit up and tuck your junior under yourself, lowering your eyes from Mercury’s gaze in shame. “My deepest apologies Waterwyrm. I’m so sorry if I’ve overstepped or offended.” 

Mercury’s head lifts up from the sand and she reaches towards you with a single claw. You don’t expect she’d ever hurt you, but you still flinch when the digit hooks your legs and pulls you forward, causing you to fall back into the sand. The dragoness’ head looms above you. You have been around her for a long time, but she has an expression now you’ve never seen before. “Even good lads can be naughty it seems. As thanks for treating me to your ministrations, maybe it is time to return all the favors I owe.”

You can scarcely believe what’s happening as she dips her head and opens her mouth, giving you a view of her thick forked tongue and rows and rows of sharp teeth. Heart beating out of your chest, you watch as she lowers her razor edged maw hovers over your dick and blows a warm torrent of air against it. The smell of fish in the air mixes with the smell of something else and the warmth and scent have you standing at full attention. Before you can say anything, her tongue flicks out and the pink appendage wraps itself around your pink appendage, causing you to gasp. With surprising control, it folds and contracts around your shaft, surrounding you in damp warmth. She starts running the warm grip up and down your length, and you lay your head back in the sand, closing your eyes to sink into the feeling.

It’s been a long time since you got any. You’re ashamed to admit you last only two minutes at best before you tense up and blow your load into Mercury’s coiled tongue. She lifts her head after your pulsating penis finishes its work and swallows. “Ack. Bitter. I remember now why I did not do this again after the first time.”

Feeling embarrassed, you mutter an apology while your mind stops swirling. “Sorry. And um, sorry it was so fast.”

The dragoness’ snout lowers itself next to your head and nuzzles you again, like she did in the water. “There is no need for remorse. This was for you.” All the same, you can sense the yearning and suppressed disappointment in her voice. You would be a failure as a gentleman if you did not reciprocate for a lady.

Pulling yourself to your knees, you turn around to look behind you. Not much lower than the place you were leaning against you can see a horizontal streak of glistening wet between Mercury’s legs. Curious, you reach out and gently pull aside the scale covering her vent. The pink orifice is dripping wet and you can see her fluids pooling in the sand. What’s more, it is nearly as wide as your torso. If you want to do more than give her a tickle you will have to get creative.

“Mercury, can you lie on your back for me?” 

You can’t believe you just asked a Greatwyrm to roll over for you. And you feel elated when she obeys, looking up at you eagerly with those same bedroom eyes from before. That sly deadpan asks you: “What is the plan here, caretaker?” Her question is punctuated by a purr in her throat. “Are you going to take me?”

“I wish. How deep do you go?”

“Enough that your arms would not hurt me.”

“Oh, I was thinking more than arms.”

The wind is already chilling your naked body again. Feeling a rush of either inspiration or idiocy, you clamber onto her tail and position your feet against her vent. Mercury looks at you incredulously as you push forward. Your feet and calves gradually work their way inside her and her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she pants hungrily.

“Just let me know if I go too deep or it hurts okay?”

The only response you get is an impatient growl. She lifts up her tail behind you to give you a something firmer to push against. It doesn’t take long before you’re waist deep in her cloaca, your cock and balls pressed up against the warm, soaked walls of her insides. You’re feeling more resistance now and don’t want to test your luck. Thanking Ranzal for those push ups he made you join in on, you grip the sides of her vent with your hands and begin to pull yourself out, then give her a nod and she uses her tail to push you back in. Her walls squeeze and hug you desperately Literally fucking this moaning dragoness with your entire lower body, you begin to gently wiggle your legs. You thrust your hips, grinding your junk against her inner walls, and you feel yourself becoming erect again. 

Working into a rhythm, you feel yourself building up to another climax. Mercury is huffing and her tail movements are erratic. She must be close as well. Your entire body quivers with your orgasm, and the vibrations of your body push her over the edge too. Mercury lets loose a wild roar of pleasure, the noise ringing in your head as her vent clutches you and refuses to let go. The both of you go slack and you lie on her tail with your lower half still inside her.

“That was amazing, Anon. It’s been so long since I mated. Since someone made me feel this way.”

You gently pat her thigh, her hindclaws curling and uncurling in the sand beside you as she breathes and pants. “I’m glad I get such good reviews. This was my first time with a dragon if you believe it.”

After your spelunking expedition you need another bath. By the time you get washed, dried, and dressed, the sun has ducked behind the mountains already. With Mercury beside you wearing the new swagger you put in her step – or maybe she’s just sore after all your wiggling down there – the two of you return to the Halidom. You are grossly behind on your duties for the day, but the castle will survive without you for one evening. Mercury splits off from you to return to the roost and shoots you a wink behind her. A subtle movement of her tail gives you a glimpse of what’s underneath. You expect this will not be your last time enjoying one another’s company while the others are away.

By the time you get to the dining hall the only one still eating is Ranzal. Usually you have to wrestle some leftovers from him, but this time he set aside a plate for you. The food has gone cold, but you don’t feel like complaining. While digging in, you spy Ranzal wearing a shit-eating grin.

“What?”

“We got back early today. Imagine our surprise when we hear a dragon roaring down by the lakeshore.” His grin widens and he holds up a fist in your direction. “Put it here you sly dog.”

Cheeks flush at the idea that somebody had seen your display, you hesitantly bump Ranzal’s massive fist with your own. “Th-thanks. Who all saw, if you know?”

“Oh only a couple of us went up on the walls to check. We let the others know it was a false alarm. Just Mercury out for a swim. I’d stay away from Mym for a while though.”


	2. Poli'ahu

Another sweltering summer day. According to Sophie the seasonal temperatures excite fire mana in the environment. Must be why all the fire dragons are so riled up. There has been an overabundance of fire fiends lighting up the countryside for the same reasons and all of the water dragons have been pulling double duty. As caretaker of the roost that makes it your job to help keep them ready for action.

There is no shade or cover out on the roost, but thankfully the summer heat isn’t bothering you right now. Seated before you is a lithe, majestic white dragon with crystalline wings. You stand beside her, rubbing at her left shoulder and the turquoise flesh of her chest. Poli’ahu is incredibly smooth. Her scales are so small and soft that they are like skin instead. It makes her one of the only dragons you can give effective massages to like this. 

Poli’s neck is raised and her eyes are closed, maintaining regal composure even as you squeeze and roll your arms against her, working out the knots. Her bearing reminds you of an older noblewoman you did housekeeping for, once. Sliding hands along the pleasantly cool surface of her body, you move over to her right shoulder and continue easing her stress. The air all around her is magically cool, too. Nothing beats the heat like some quality time with an ice dragon. 

You hear her let out a relieved sigh as a work out a particularly sore spot, and feel the chilling breeze of her breath go down your back. Poli’ahu is always very quiet and reserved, so it is up to you to get conversation started unless you want to work on her in silence for the next hour. “How did the firefighting go today?”

“A sad sight my dear,” the dragon laments while you seat yourself in front of her and gently lift her right foreclaw. Even though her single foot could grasp your head easily, she feels as light as a feather. You never get tired of watching how some dragons glide through the air as naturally as a fish in water. And you’ve gotten very familiar with how things move in the water.

“Sad how?”

The dragoness lays her claw gently in your lap and you massage her joints and the backs of her tarsals. Her icy blue talon is cold against your leg, like a bag of ice. “Today it was a farmer’s fields that burned. He wept not for the lost harvest, but for the wooden statue he had carved to mark his wife’s grave. It was only an ashen heap at the end.”

You turn her foreclaw over and work at her palm, softly pressing into it and caressing the shapes of her bones with your fingers. Stories like this are too common since the Empire returned. Instead of invading wholesale they send troops and fiends to harass the lands of the Prince’s loyalists. “It’s hard losing something that ties you to those you love.”

“I imagine it is,” the dragoness’ voice still sounds sad, but for a different reason. More personal.

While rubbing around the bases of her chilling talons you hazard to guess, “Have you ever lost something like that?”

“I have not. I have never had anyone like that to lose. An old spinster of a dragon am I by anyone’s count.”

“Not by anyone’s count. I don’t think you a day older than a hundred.” Grunting as you pull yourself to your feet, you move on to her left foreclaw and begin your work anew. Poli’ahu laughs one of those noblewoman laughs, but to you it sounds less grating coming from her and more like wind chimes.

“Your flattery is plain as day. I appreciate it all the same. Have I ever told you how good you are?”

“Only every day.”

Massaging a dragon is no small feat. There is a lot of ground to cover. You need to stop for a lunch break just before you get to her haunches, and sit beside her eating a roast beef sandwich. Prince Euden has come up on his daily rounds of stuffing the dragons full of junk food and is spoon feeding her some iced strawberry tarts. The way her tongue flicks out to scoop the confection from the spoon reminds you of something else and you have to adjust your legs.

“You two are going to spoil me. A pair of young lads giving me a four star massage and feeding me treats. A lady could get used to this.”

Prince Euden, ever serious, holds a fist to his chest. “It’s thanks to dragons like you that we save lives every day. We owe you much more.”

You lean out from around Poli’s shoulder to interject, “Admit it Your Highness, you just like to feed dragons.”

His face reddens ever so slightly as he feeds Poli’ahu the last bite of tart. “They deserve it.”

You can’t fault him there. You can fault him for never staying to clean up his messes. After the Prince is gone you wipe the strawberry cream from Poli’s snout and get your broom to sweep up the crumbs. Only when the roost is spick and span again do you get back to the massage you were in the middle of.

You haven’t given one of these massages since your romp on the beach. Already a little excited from watching Poli’ahu eat, you can’t help your mind wandering while you squeeze and fondle her thigh and work your way up to her rump. She stretches out like a cat and you guiltily sneak a peek under her tail. At the base of the long, smooth limb is a subtle vertical slit. Hers’ looks different from what you’ve seen and a lot smaller, too. You wonder if you might be able to do more than fumble around with a hotdog in a hallway with that.

In the corner of your eye you see Poli’ahu start to look back and you realize you’ve stopped your rubbing. Quickly setting your eyes and hands back to your task, you hope she didn’t see where you were looking. Or maybe a part of you hopes she did.

You squeeze and rub all the way down the length of her tail and back to the opposite hip, working up your courage all the while. It could be that you are developing a taste for dragons, and boy are you hungry right now. Swallowing nervously, you finally ask, “Poli’ahu?”

“Mm?” she hums and looks back at you again.

“Are you feeling lonely?”

The question must have been very blunt, because Poli’ahu doesn’t answer right away. She softly clears her throat. “I suppose. In a way. You need not worry about me, sweet lad.”

“Well I was thinking maybe we could help each other out. I could go for some dessert.”

Now Poli just looks confused. The subtext flew right over her head and she looks at you in concern. “You are not making sense, Anon. Has the heat gotten to you?” The meaty slab of dragon haunch pulls itself away from your disappointed fingers as she turns around to look at you, leaning in close to feel your forehead with the tip of her snout. Her breath ruffles your hair and you think it might have left a little frost behind. “You don’t feel feverish.” Poli pulls her head back and looks at you again.

What you’d thought had been a slick pickup line has just turned out embarrassing. You might need to be more direct with what you want. “I’m fine, I just misspoke. What I meant to say is that I want to eat your ass.”

The dragoness before you has stopped working, as she slowly quirks her head to the side and regards you with more confusion. She might be too old for that idiom. You had better fix it quick before she thinks you want to bite her.

“I want to lick your cloaca,” you try. Finally you get a response more in line with what you expected as a faint rosy color rises to her cheeks and recognition lights up in her eyes.

“You are propositioning me? But I am a dragon.”

There are moments you let pass and moments you seize. You really hope this is the latter as you step forward and place your hands on her chest, looking up at her from below. “A gorgeous dragon.” Silence hangs over the roost, but she does not pull away. Instead she averts her gaze and nervously eyes the surroundings.

“Ah. Oh my. Sure?” Poli’ahu licks the sides of her mouth anxiously. Excitedly?

Mouth breaking into a sly grin you tease, “Sure what?”

“Yes. You may, you may lick my cloaca. Thank you.”

Her mannerisms have become so awkward that you have to suppress a laugh. You certainly never expected this regal older dragoness to be caught off guard like a nervous virgin. Surely she can’t be? She did say she’s had nobody close to her, but you thought she just meant something deeper. It looks like you’ll have to make it extra good in case it really is her first.

Walking around behind her, you pat her on the thigh and motion for her to get back on all fours. Still flush in the face, she lowers herself down and hesitantly moves her tail aside for you, looking back to watch what you do. Luck would have it; her slit is almost perfectly at head height. You reach out and begin running your fingers along the edges, teasing it open just a bit to peek inside. Even though it’s a different shape and size, her pale pink insides look a lot like Mercury’s. You think you know which parts will feel good for her. Continuing to massage the edges of her slit with your fingers, you lean forward and test her with your tongue. Her flesh is soft and cool just like the rest of her, very different from the soaking wet warmth of your last encounter. Poli and Mercury are definitely very different flavors of water dragon.

You can sense her impatience with your tentative testing. It’s time to ramp things up. You press forward, burying your face in the groove of her vent, licking and nibbling the edges, around and around, making her whine with anticipation before you move on to the main course. Poli’ahu is getting plenty wet now after your impromptu tantric massage. She tastes cold and fresh, like clear spring water. Her clear juices cling to you and coat your face. It might be soothing the summer heat, but the heat in your pants is the one getting impatient now. 

You let one hand keep working at her slit edges while your tongue explores her cool walls, and your other hand undoes your pants to drop them on the ground. The cool air on your dick feels brisk and fantastic, and you yearn for something to rub it against. Pulling back, you look up at her tail hovering over you and get a wonderfully wicked idea.

Poli’ahu whines in disappointment. “Anon. Anon you stopped.” She looks down between her legs to see you getting down to lie on your back.

“Sit on my face,” you tell her with absolute seriousness. Again your modern ways have baffled the old girl. She cautiously obeys, lowering her back end down to you. If this were any other dragon you would be worried about your head popping like a grape, but Poli’s graceful weightlessness settles gently onto you. You reach up and spread her vent open as she lowers it onto your face. You grasp her tail between your knees and push up off of the stone floor, rubbing your throbbing cock against the soft turquoise flesh. Every now and then you have to pull back for a breath before diving back in. The whole experience is just about as refreshing as a snow cone. You wonder if she’d let you add any flavored sauces.

You hear Poli’ahu gasp and expect her to orgasm, but she doesn’t tense up. Not like that at least. You heard a quiet thud of something falling. Wondering what happened, you look up between her legs and feel your veins turn to ice. Prince Euden is standing at the edge of the roost having just climbed up, and a dropped piece of fresh baked bread is sitting at his feet as he stares at the scene.

“This is not what it looks like, Prince!” Poli’ahu weakly insists, trying to cover you up with her forelegs, as if it will hide anything.

Prince Euden turns 360 degrees around and walks back out.

There is silence and a mixture of embarrassment and abject horror, but more importantly, you are still hard as a board. You pull back up and get back to work. Poli’ahu gasps again and looks down between her legs, hissing at you. “Anon! Now is not the time for that!”

You stop again and look her in the eye. “Depending what happens next there might not be a time. If you thought you were pent up before how bad will it be if I leave you unfinished now?” The fear and shock on her face gives way to grave determination and she nods to you. Given the go ahead, you finish what you came here to do.

It takes a hot minute to get her worked up again after the Prince’s untimely arrival spoiled the mood, but you find yourself on the edge. Letting loose, you paint your stomach and the underside of Poli’s tail, while redoubling your efforts to get her off. Finally she tenses up and a rush of clear fluid drenches your face, causing you to pull back and splutter. She is hunched over and clenching her jaw, the moan of a barely restrained roar caught in her throat. Both of you are left panting and out of breath. 

With a pat on the back of the leg, you urge her off of you and lead the dragoness by the claw over to the water trough, where you quickly get the both of you cleaned up. There was already plenty of witness evidence of your dirty deeds, but there was no need for you two to feel physically dirty about it.

“Anon what is going to happen now?”

“I don’t know. Don’t worry. I’m sure the Prince won’t overreact.” You seriously hope.


	3. Simurgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No lewds here.

To say that things at work have become awkward would be an understatement. Seated on a stone parapet, you chew on some tough steak while you chew on your thoughts. The steak is not for you, mind. It is for the impatiently twittering little chick bouncing around your knees. You are a caretaker of dragons at the Halidom, and today you have been left to babysit for the dragon Simurgh while she is out with the heroes.

Nobody told you how much work it would be. The chick is still too young to digest solid food which means you have to chew everything for her. Since she’s big enough to be knee-height for you it’s been a lot of chewing. You get the piece of steak good and mashed up, then lean forward. The fluffy blue and white chick opens her beak and you spit the piece of meat into her mouth for her to swallow. On the one hand this is kind of disgusting. On the other hand you get to eat a ton of steak on the royal dime with zero calories.

You might as well enjoy it while it lasts because you don’t know how much longer you’ll be on the royal dime. Not since the Prince caught you in the middle of some unprofessional conduct with Poli’ahu. He’s been avoiding you for days and to make matters worse things have gotten uncomfortable with Poli’ahu. It turned out the quick fling you rushed into really was her first time and was more important to her than you thought. You never expected to encounter such human relationship drama in the pursuit of dragonfucking. There is Mercury to think about too. Does she know about you and Poli’ahu yet? Will she be upset? 

“You want some advice kid? Never mix work and play,” you instruct the small feathered dragon. She stares back up at you with an expression that asks why you aren’t chewing more food for her. You find you can’t argue with that and put another cube of steak into your mouth, working your sore jaw.

Maybe you should be the one asking somebody else for advice. Ranzal? You doubt he’s ever been in a serious relationship. A relationship maybe, but he has really never struck you as the serious type. Plus he’s too good of a friend. He would just take your side and try to prop you up. The thought crosses your mind, maybe Simurgh would know something that would help understand Poli’ahu’s point of view. She’s an older female dragon too and she has a kid so there must be a father somewhere.

“Bleh.” Another piece of mushy steak spat into the chick’s mouth. This plate is very close to done and for the sake of your jaw muscles you pray to the goddess the chick doesn’t want more. One last cube of steak goes into your mouth.

The sound of the castle gates creaking open interrupts your feeding session and you get up to see who it is, the young dragon skipping along at your heel. You can see Laranoa and her team coming back, which means sure enough Simurgh swoops down from the sky and glides towards you. You finish chewing the last piece of meat and drop it into the chick’s mouth as her mother alights on the parapets you were just seated on.

“Mama’s back sweet precious,” the mother dragon croons. She is unlike many of the dragons you’ve seen here, more bird than lizard. She has a blue crest on her head and two long yellow plumes of feathers hang from the sides of her heads. The undersides of her wings are dabbed with different colors that remind you of a paint palette. The chick waddles up beneath her mother and chirps happily.

Moving over to the next parapet, you sit down again. “I don’t know if she’s had enough to eat yet.”

“Oh it’s quite alright Anon I can take it from here. Thank you truly for looking after her.”

“Just doing my job. Actually, I had a few things I wanted to ask you about. Do you think we could talk later tonight after the little one is put to sleep?”

“Of course.”

That evening as the moon is rising in the sky you meet with Simurgh in the empty courtyard. The warm summer night air is humid and you pull at the collar of your uniform to let it air out. Broaching the topic in a palatable way is harder than it sounds. Simurgh is watching you expectantly so you sigh and force yourself to get started. “I wanted some advice and I was wondering. If it isn’t a bad thing to ask what’s the story of Little Simurgh’s father?”

For some reason you expected it to be a sore subject, but Simurgh just looks bemused instead. “I am sorry to disappoint your curiosity little Anon. There was never any father.”

Now is your turn to be bewildered. “No father? How does that work?”

“It is how our kind is. Each Simurgh lays but a single precious egg when her time comes. So it is that we guard our child so jealously.”

“Does that mean you never had a father either?” you ask, curiosity well and truly piqued now. You never expected Simurgh worked like that.

“No. Only my mother. It surprised me when I was a fledgling to learn that humans and other dragons required two to make a youngling.” As interesting as all of this is it takes the wind out of the sails of your plan. This immaculate conception means Simurgh is another virgin dragon and not the experienced soul you had hoped. She notices you sigh and steps carefully closer, taking you under a wing. “What is wrong?”

“Oh it’s nothing for you to worry about. I was hoping for relationship advice and it turns out you are as new to this as I am.”

Simurgh rubs your back gently with her wing. “Why not tell me about it still? It might help.”

You suppose it cannot hurt. In the quiet moonlit courtyard you tell Simurgh about all of your troubles over the last month. Two lonely dragonesses you thought you were helping when it turned out you were only thinking with your penis and complicating everybody’s lives. Simurgh takes it all in with no comments or judgement.

After thinking on your troubles she proposes, “It sounds like they both expect you to be theirs’. And you do not think that you can be with both. If you go against what your heart tells you it will only make three of you miserable. So you should do the littlest harm. Which of them do you want to be with?”

You think over her question and it doesn’t take long to find an answer. Poli’ahu is beautiful and graceful and it would be easier to do lewd things with her, but you think back to how you felt when you saw Mercury so unhappy. How easily you gave in when she decided to take things further and how glad you were to brighten her eyes.

“You do not need to tell me.” Simurgh speaks softly, crooning over you. “You do need to tell them.”

It was a long day. Simurgh whistles softly while you lean into her soft feathered body, her wing hugging you. You can hear her heart beating inside her, a drum tempo to her gentle song. You soon find yourself drifting off to sleep, cradled in her embrace.


	4. Brunhilda Euden Mercury

Lingering in your mouth is the sweet flavor of orange spuds. This evening you are gathering the dishes in the dining hall to help Cleo wash them in the castle kitchen. Here in the Halidom, you are one of the minor servants and custodians who serve Prince Euden. Usually your duties are focused on the dragons and their needs. Helping with the cleaning is merely an act of courtesy. After all, Cleo cooks and cleans near every day.

One stack deposited on the kitchen counter and you return to gather another. Just as you are arranging another load to carry, a pair of black-gloved hands firmly grips you by the shoulders. Before you can hazard a guess, the familiar sultry voice clues you in on your sudden accoster. “Anon. You and I need to have a little talk.”

“Mym?” You have to admit to being a little worried. All of the fire dragons have been worked up by the summer heat and there is no doubt that Brunhilda is feeling it too. Human form or not. Ranzal warned you to give her space after he and Mym witnessed certain acts upon the beach you would not bring up in polite company.

Circling you to stand beside you, Mym squeezes your tense shoulders gently. “Come now Anon. There’s no need to be so tense. How about we sit down.” Her face is now where you can see it. You were afraid she might be jealous of Mercury. Brunhilda makes no secret about her feelings for the Prince. Instead she looks uncharacteristically serious instead of angry or frustrated. You sit down at the corner seat of the table to listen to what she has to say.

Mym lowers herself into the end seat and leans forward. Her ample bosom presses into her arms crossed in front of her. An awkward silence follows and the transformed dragoness breaks eye contact. You are about to speak up when she finally does first. “I need advice. It’s not easy for me to admit.”

“Advice from me? Why would someone like you need advice from someone like me?”

She twists her head to lock those blazing eyes on you again, and you feel like you could catch fire at any moment. No matter how long you spend around dragons it’s the fire dragons that still fill you with that sense of imminent danger. It could be something primal or you could just have a phobia of fire. Mym’s voice shakes you from your thoughts. “In matters of the heart you have succeeded where others have failed. Bridging the gap between human and dragon in the most intimate of ways.”

You cannot help but blush at the direct reminder of your exploits. “To be honest Mym I’m not such a great person to ask. I’m still figuring out how to approach things with Mercury and Poli’ahu.”

Holding a hand to her collarbone above her cleavage, Mym laughs at you in what you can’t help but feel is a sarcastic way. “Oh poor thing. Making sweet love to so many dragons you can’t juggle them all. Some of us have trouble getting one special someone to take notice of us.”

Cleo is just in the next room washing dishes and could come out any time to see what is taking so long with the next load. You eye the kitchen door out of the corner of your eye and feel a cool bead of sweat on your cheek. “Can we not talk so openly about it?”

“As long as we talk.” Mym places a hand over your’s on the table and looks at you desperately. “Meet me on the wall tonight. Please.”

The sun is dipping under the mountains and you stand in the doorway of the Halidom keep. You can see from here the outline of Mym standing on the wall, overlooking the lake. You can just bet she chose that spot intentionally. With a deep breath and a sigh you let out your tensions and take the walk up the stairs to join her between the parapets. “Evening, Mym.”

“Anon, I’m so glad you came,” she doesn’t look at you, leaning onto the stone ledge in front of her with her cleavage pressed between her arms. You don’t know how they don’t pop out of that top. You also have to resist making a remark about how you get that response from all the lady dragons.

“What can I say Mym? Love is a worthy cause.”

“Then I need you to tell me what to do,” her voice cracks with desperation and she fans her flushed face.

“Mym have you been drinking?” the fear of burning belches means you keep your distance and stand two parapets down the wall.

“Of course not. I’m in season,” Mym shoots a withering glare at you. “You will know what I mean when sweet little Mercury gets particularly ravenous.”

Awkwardly coughing and covering your mouth you change the topic back to her question. “Mym, it was Mercury who initiated things with me, so she might be…” you remember how Mercury simply jumped your bones after a swim without much foreplay. “A bad one to take advice from. Have you considered the obvious?”

“And what pray tell is so obvious Anon?” the dragoness in human form looks at you from under low eyelids.

“You ever notice how the Prince pays no attention to any of the ladies constantly after his D, not just you? What do all of the ladies have in common?” A pause, you can see you have her hooked and getting impatient for a point to be made. “None of them are dragons. And you might be a dragon, but you keep making your advances on him in human form.”

“You think the Prince is attracted to dragons?”

“Aren’t I?” your words give her pause and she runs a hand along the top of her breasts tracing out the curves.

“Could it be that simple?” her words sound spoken to herself and not to you. “I will try. If it does not work I will ask Mercury for advice instead.” Mym walks away down the stairs and you hope for the Prince’s sake he can take a hint this time.

Come morning there is a knocking upon your chamber door in the servant’s quarters. You groggily strain your neck to look up and call out, “Cleo? What time is it?” The sun outside is too low still for it to be the start of your shift.

“It’s me,” the Prince’s voice corrects you through the door. With a groan you get up out of bed knowing exactly what this is about. Unlocking the door you pull it open and stare at Prince Euden. “May I come in?”

“It’s your castle,” answering rather inappropriately for addressing royalty you walk back to your bed and sit down. Euden follows you inside and shuts the door. His face is nervous and he plays with his thumbs. “This is about Brunhilda isn’t it?”

“Yes, how did you guess?” his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“She asked me for advice. How did it go?”

“My bed is broken, Anon,” the Prince answers earnestly and you can’t stop yourself from laughing.

“It was that good huh?” you wipe away a tear.

Going flush, the Prince lifts up a hand to hide his face from you. “I don’t know what you mean. She was lying on my bed in her dragon form and asked if I had time to consummate our love. I had to leave and sleep on the floor in Ranzal’s room.” When you hear his story you groan again and lift up a palm to your forehead. This boy needs to pound that dragon already before she burns the castle down in a fit of passion.

“All due respect, Prince, it’s too early in the morning not to speak frankly. Why on earth are you so against her advances? She’s drop dead gorgeous no matter what form she takes.”

Euden pulls up your reading chair from near the window and sits down looking at his feet. “I know. But she is a dragon and I am not. There is succession to consider. And I have heard sad stories about dragons losing their human loved ones to age.” You remember listening to Roc tell you about her long lost love the mercenary prince, with such total sorrow in her voice. Knowing where the Prince’s reluctance comes from you better understand his problem and you find your thoughts turning to Mercury. Will she have that same sorrow if you keep getting closer to her?

The mood in your bedroom is grim. Yet you have to say something. “She must know that better than you do, my Prince. And she still wants to be with you. Imagine how she must feel knowing that every day is burning away the time she could be spending with the one she feels so passionately about.”

It is not something the Prince can answer or decide quickly. You can tell he needs a quiet moment so you take that time to wash up your face in your wash basin and wake up. It is obvious you won’t be sleeping in this morning.

Finally he asks, “Can you come with me to talk to her? I’m not certain I would have the courage to say what needs to be said without someone to push me.”

“Of course. Let’s go look for her.”

Together with Prince Euden you walk along the beach down by the lake. From the Halidom it was easy to see Brunhilda’s dragon form lying on a rock and basking in the sun. She hears your footsteps in the sand and an eye cracks open looking exhausted and on the verge of tears. You personally expected her to be in a fiery fit, not lounging and feeling sorry for herself. Maybe this last rejection burned out the last of her hope.

“Brunhilda?” Prince Euden starts, looking back at you over his shoulder. You nod and put your hands on his shoulders to physically push him forward. Her eye tracks him getting nearer but she does not lift her head from her rock. “I apologize for the way I have treated you, pushing you away and pretending not to notice all of your proposals. I want to tell you the truth, and the truth is that I have been afraid of all the things a relationship with you would mean.”

“Then you come to finally say that our love can never be?” Brunhilda finally raises her head to look down at Euden from above with sad eyes like two smouldering embers.

“No, let me finish. The truth is that I think you are beautiful, the real you. And if you are willing to face all of the problems together with me then I know we can conquer them together.” When she hears the Prince’s words Brunhilda’s eyes go wide and shine brighter again. “If you are still willing to give me the chance?” He barely has time to get the words out before she is upon him, pinning him to the ground and with her muzzle up to his face. You stumble back and fall in the sand, and you can feel her warmth and hot breath from here when she opens up her mouth to snake her tongue along the Prince’s neck.

“I am darling. I am burning inside for you. If you mean what you say, take me here, take me now. I can wait no longer.” Husky breaths break up her words and she looms over a sweating and startled Euden on all fours. Her expectant sex is open and dripping onto the sand by his feet.

“Right here? But Anon is here and-”

“It is nothing Anon has not seen before. Besides it looks like he will be busy.”

You feel a nudge from behind you and look up. Mercury is standing behind you on the beach craning her head down over you to look at you. “Brunhilda needed some company to comfort her. It looks like she will not need it anymore. How about I keep you company instead? Or do you just want to watch?”

You grin and answer her. “Things on this beach are about to get steamy.”

If anyone was not aware of what was happening on the beach, Brunhilda is dead set on letting them know. Euden can do little but lie under her in the sand and pray to Ilia not to be crushed while she grinds down against his lower half. Her huffs, growls and moans are getting louder. The Prince’s clothes haven’t even been stripped off yet and his pants are soaked with the lubricating juices of Brunhilda’s cloaca.

You though have already discarded your shirt, pants and undergarments with Anon Jr. at full mast. “Hey Mercury if we don’t get Brun to quiet down the whole castle will end up watching. If you don’t mind experimenting we should give her something else to do with her mouth. For the sake of the Prince’s privacy. Absolutely not for other reasons.”

“You have a dirty mind,” your dragoness nuzzles you and purrs against your chest. “I like it.”

“Big girl I knew we were two of a kind the minute you gave me an unsolicited blowjob on the beach.”

Mercury turns around and slides backwards across the beach closer to Brunhilda where she is deep in the throes of summer heat. Lifting up her tail Mercury tentatively puts her vent well within the flamewyrm’s reach. So intensely under the spell of lust Brunhilda does not hesitate to flick out her tongue and take a taste of the smell of sex in front of her snout. Soon she leans forward and shoves her nose into Mercury’s soaking wet hole. Her moans are now muffled by the waterwyrm’s folds and Mercury presses her own face into the ground to send her growl of pleasure into the sand.

Some of Brunhilda’s attention is now elsewhere so you decide you might need to give your Prince a helping hand. You duck under Brunhilda and crawl in the sand next to him where he is dizzy from the musky smell and the heat. “No homo.” You say as you yank off his pants before he can protest. His boner flops out into the open air and boy did you not expect the Prince to be more hung than you. Brunhilda’s hole is a lot tighter looking than Mercury’s wide behind and with a tool like that the Prince might be able to fill her up a little without climbing inside.

“Anon this is very inappropriate,” the Prince tries to protest.

“Sorry. Should have asked first. Your dragon girlfriend is snout deep in mine so can I help you down here?” The Prince stays stunned silent with his fiercely flushed face. You realize that offering to help him down here after yanking his pants off might be sending the wrong message. “Help with pleasing Brun. Like I said no homo.”

Euden swallows and nods. His voice is unusually timid. “What should I do?”

You reach up to stretch open Brun’s entrance so that Euden can see the inside better. “You start by rubbing the edges. Give her some tongue attention if you feel comfortable with it. These two chutes here will feel good for her but avoid this one.” Experimentation with Mercury had informed you of that. You don’t know all of the holes are for and maybe it is better not to ask now that you’ve had your tongue up all of them.

Euden is unsurprisingly hesitant to lick dragon vent right away and starts to experimentally run his hand along the edges of her soft inner flesh, careful not to scratch himself on the scale that normally covers it. You decide to give her real attention while the Prince finds his bearings and push yourself up onto your knees and facefirst into what you know to be her egg hole. If she is anything like Mercury on the inside you know the sweet spots to push as you massage her with your hands and taste her with your tongue. The heat under her was sweltering. Inside of her is like opening up an oven with your face too close. It took some time to get used to Mercury’s fishy smell and taste but you think you don’t envy the Prince on this one. You should have brought something to drink.

Brunhilda’s body lifts up when she takes her forelimbs and gets a grip on Mercury’s ass using it to support her weight instead of the ground. You and Euden have more room now and he gets up on his knees too, stretching to experimentally give Brunhilda a lick. You think better of telling him what he is licking you are almost ninety percent sure is her butthole. It looks clean enough. Has she been keeping herself clean for this? Your thoughts are cut short when something hard and firm swats itself against your dick and you stop and look down. You and Euden’s eyes meet and you both go quiet.

“I think you have it from here. I’ll go see how Mercury is doing.” You get up without another word and walk past Brunhilda going to town on Mercury’s naughty bits.

Mercury is lying in the sand with her tongue lolled out and her nostrils heaving gently, then sucking in suddenly whenever Brun hits something good. “Hey girl can I take a seat here?” You ask pretending as if nothing happened just now. She extends her tongue out further, invitingly. It is a lot longer than what you have seen so far and a lot thicker closer to the base. You feel bad for her having her tongue in the sand but it doesn’t look like it bothers her at all. You straddle her tongue like you would a horse, looking into her eyes as you start to grind your cock and balls against her taste buds. Gently you cup the edges with your hands and mold her pink taster around your length, her slick saliva providing ample lubrication for you to settle into a rhythm humping it.

Mercury’s rear end lifts up leaving her head and foreclaws in the sand as Brunhilda changes positions again and brings her snack up with her head. You can see Brunhilda’s tail thrashing in the sand and her wide hips moving up and down. Internally you say a prayer for Euden’s hip bone. 

Through Mercury’s tongue all around your cock you can feel vibrations from her throat as she purrs. Already hard as a rock from all the pheromones in the air and from the adrenaline of doing all this out in the open, you do not hold out much longer before you spray your load into the folds of Mercury’s tongue. When you are spent she slithers her tongue out from under you and takes the treat inside to swallow it like a good girl.

“I came three times already,” she croaks to you exhaustedly. “Brunhilda’s tongue is so hot. She is not stopping.” There is not a lot you can do so you lay down in the sand and snuggle up against your trapped dragoness’ head to wait it out with her. All the heat and the fatigue and the afterglow close in on the edges of your vision and you don’t know how long it is before you fade into unconscious oblivion.


	5. Middy Poli Notte

Poli’ahu’s claw is cold in your hand as you lead her away from the Halidom. Her eyes are covered with a length of black cloth and her tongue flits in and out nervously to taste the air. “Anon I’m not so sure about this.” Her free claw tugs nervously at the periwinkle ribbon of cloth tied decoratively around her neck.

“Relax, Poli. We aren’t going far.” You are Anon, a caretaker at the Halidom. For the most part that means a glorified janitor, but it’s been a very ‘rewarding’ job working with the dragons around the roosts. At the end of the day though? Your heart belongs to only one. So you had decided you would help Poli’ahu find that special someone for herself.

Now you are leading her into the woods on a blind date. Mikoto went on a fiend cull today so the woods are especially safe. Not that a pair of dragons would need to worry about that. What worries you more is whether the two will hit it off.

Hours earlier, you and Notte had to help the lucky guy get ready for the date. Seated on the ground at Midgardsormr’s feet, you hold his heavy foreclaw in your hand and carefully manicure his razor-sharp claws. The pampering he seems to enjoy, but he fidgets constantly as Notte tries to do up a black bowtie around his neck. “Why must I wear this? It is uncomfortable and undignified.”

“It would stop being uncomfortable if you would let me finish!” Notte pokes her head out from behind Midgardsormr’s head. “Showing up to a date unclothed is undignified, you know.”

“Dragons do not wear clothes,” the Windwyrm huffs, his breath ruffling your hair below.

“Um, excuse me,” letting go of the bowtie, Notte flits out in front of Midgardsormr’s face, performing a twirl and a curtsy in the air. “Am I chopped liver?” Chancing a glance up, you can see right up her skirt from down under. Too bad the view is so small.

“She has a point you know,” you cut in to back her up. “And what about say, Phoenix? She wears clothes.”

Notte stifles a giggle and circles back around to finish what she was doing. “Barely.”

Scratching his chest with the claw you’ve already filed down, Midgardsormr looks off into the distance, avoiding anyone’s gaze. “Neither of them count.” He doesn’t even feel Notte pound on his back with her tiny fist. “Not that I dislike it, but why are you blunting my claws?”

“Safety. Your date partner might not have scales as tough as yours’.”

“You expect me to be grabbing onto them?” finally turning his eyes to you, the dragon gives you his sideling, questioning gaze.

“Only if the date goes well,” you smirk when you hear Notte laughing behind Midgardsormr’s back.

“That’s another reason for the bowtie,” she comes around front again to adjust the angle and straighten it out. “It’s more fun when you get to unwrap your present don’t you think~”

Mids’ blush is hidden by his scales, but you can tell the rim of his eyes gets red when he looks away again. “Like I said. Uncomfortable and undignified.”

Here you are. Midgardsormr is sitting blindfolded in a forest clearing on top of an oversized picnic blanket. Laid out on the blanket are a basket of bread, an ice bucket with two bottles of wine, and strawberry shortcake. Notte is perched in a tree above the picnic site and flashes you a fluttering wave when you arrive guiding Poli’ahu in tow. You guide the dragoness to seat herself upon the blanket, then let go of her claw. “You two can take off your blindfolds now.”

Midgardsormr and Poli’ahu both tug them off and lay them on the grand, regarding each other with uncertainty. “Windwyrm?” the icy dragoness raises a claw to her snout and shyly hides behind it. “I must say this was not what I was expecting at all.”

“I did not know what to expect. What did you expect?”

“Well, a… a human,” she mutters quietly, and you might have been the only one who heard her, because Midgardsormr leans in closer and turns his head to aim his earhole at her. Poli quickly coughs and lowers her claw back onto the blanket, “Nevermind. You look very good. Very shiny.”

Midgardsormr raises his head proudly, “I polished my horns and tail today.”

“Excuse me who polished your horns and tail?” Notte cuts in indignantly from above. You’d better get her and yourself out of here before one of you ruins things. You step up under her tree and motion her down. With a huff the fairy glides down and follows you out of the clearing. Not that either of you are planning on leaving without watching things unfold. You sit down behind some bushes with a good view of the clearing and you hold a hand to your shoulder, offering the seat to Notte. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The two dragons wait until they think you’ve left and their attention is back on each other. “You look very shiny as well,” Mids compliments Poli’ahu back, awkwardly. He lifts up his claw to look at the notes you left him written there to help guide him. “Weather. It sure is nice this time of year,” he finally says.

Poli’ahu plucks a piece of ice from the wine bucket and places it on her tongue. She answers from around the chilly little obstacle, “The summers here are too warm for my liking. But I will endure for everyone’s sake.” At first it seems like Mids has made a critical stumble here, but then you feel the wind pick up as an unseasonably cold breeze blows through the forest. Poli’ahu shivers and makes a delighted purr, “Much better. Thank you, kind Midgardsormr.”

“A simple solution,” shyly dismissing the thanks, Midgardsormr picks up a piece of bread and breaks it in half. “Would you like some? It is still fresh.”

“That would be lovely, dear,” the piece of bread is taken from him and the two of them chow down. You’d never have guessed before working at the Halidom that dragons were so fond of baking.

Midgardsormr checks your list of topics again for guidance. “Poli’ahu?” he asks, to get her attention away from eyeing the strawberry shortcake. “Do you have any hobbies?” A pause, as he double checks. “I like to read. My favorite book is, Galahad’s Book of Unbelievable Facts.”

“I have partaken of books of poetry from time to time,” Poli answers thoughtfully, twirling her claw on the blanket. “I am fonder of tangible arts.” Her claw rises and underneath it a piece of ice forms. It twists up and spins around into the shape of a frozen tornado. Pressing down on the flat top she holds it in place on its fine balancing tip. “When I think of the raw power of the wind I often think of funnel clouds. That is the only way you can see the wind though is it not? Midgardsormr, what do you think of ice?”

“It is cold,” Middy answers quickly. Then he just as quickly adds: “Cold is not so bad sometimes.”

Poli’ahu sighs, “Not a poet then.” Things are looking bad for Middy here. You feel Notte lean forward on the ball of your shoulder to get a better look. Midgardsormr reaches out one of his claws to take the sculpted tornado and Poli’ahu gives it up to him. Your heart nearly leaps into your throat in disbelief when he crushes it between his claws into ice dust. Poli looks just as taken aback and is about to scold her date for his horrid manners when the wind catches the ice dust in a miniature funnel cloud. That which was once a tornado frozen in time is now brought to life in motion.

“When it becomes cold in the winter I like to watch the snow swirl in the wind. That is a much gentler way to see the wind. What do you think?”

“You are just full of surprises, Windwyrm. You were an artist after all,” you swear you think you see Poli’ahu swooning a little. “And a poet too.”

The date is back on track and the dragons spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the Halidom or interesting facts Midgardsormr read about. Then they start to share the shortcake, and that’s when it gets interesting.

Middy tries to cut the cake using his claws, but they are too short after his manicure. Instead his blunt digit just mushes into the mass and is covered in cake and icing. He stammers embarrassedly, but Poli’ahu takes his claw on hers’ and pulls it over. Her long tongue snakes out and wraps around his claw, twirling and tightening. Then she deftly draws the evidence of his mistake into her mouth. With a swallow she licks off the flecks of white icing on her snout. You feel Notte tug at your earlobe. “Good call on the manicure, Anon.”

“I appreciate the effort that has gone into this human date. But the answer to my question still evades me. Do you find me attractive, Windwyrm?” the icy dragoness leans forward on her talons and looks over them at Midgardsormr warmly.

“I- I-” Middy stammers and checks his claw, but Poli’ahu twists around and whips his forelimb with her tail to stop him.

Her voice is stern and forceful as a schoolteacher’s. “No cheating on this question.”

“I do. Yes. You are shapely and smooth like a mound of snow,” he tries, shifting helplessly in his seat. Poli’ahu drifts through the air and wraps her forelimbs around his shoulders, leaning in.

“A good try. We will work on it,” she takes a long, drawn-out sniff of his neck and chest, purring again. “We are not humans. We are dragons. It has been to long since… one of our kind has looked at me with desire. Let us dispense with the pretenses and do as dragons do.” Her head drifts lower down his chest and settles between his crossed legs to take another whiff.

Taking her by the horns on the back of her head, gently, Midgardsormr guides the smaller dragoness to burrow her snout in his crotch. Her head rocks forwards and backwards in a smooth gliding motion as she licks and explores his nether regions with her tongue. From your seat on the sidelines you don’t have a clear view, but sometimes the absence to fill in the blanks is even hotter than seeing it clearly.

Notte covers her mouth with her tiny hands and kicks her legs against you. “Oh Goddess they’re actually going to do it.” She only now seems to register that you are also here and tugs at your earlobe again. “Hey you big perv. We should go.”

“If either of us was here alone would we go?” you whisper back to her as quietly as you can. Midgardsormr’s hearing must be keen and you don’t want to become a human kite.

“Of course! Not,” the fairy gives up on her façade of chivalry surprisingly as easily as the blush comes up to her face. “But it’s weird watching it with you at the same time.”

You shoot her a wink and a reassurance, “You don’t need to feel embarrassed if you want to indulge yourself a little while we watch. Rest assured my eyes are glued forward. “

“No peeking?”

“No peeking.” You turn away from her and look back at the two dragons doing their thing in the middle of the clearing. A long, tapering shaft with ridges along its length has erected itself from inside of Middy’s slit and Poli’ahu appears to have slathered it in icing so that she can lick it clean after, gliding her tongue over and between the sensitive ridges with expert grace that makes you jealous. It also occurs to you that this is the first time you’ve seen a dragon’s manparts before.

It’s easy to feel it when Notte slips the undergarments off of herself and turns away to lean against your neck with her back. You can tell she’s begun to rub herself off. You feel the instinct to do likewise and your hands drift down to your pants to undo your belt. “No peeking,” you tease her back. The serpent in your trousers is set free to appreciate how cold the wind Middy still has blowing is.

Cock slickened up with saliva, Middy has turned Poli’ahu around and taken charge of the situation. He places one claw on her back and gently, but firmly pushes her front half down, leaving her rump up in the air with her tail raised to give him a clear view. His other claw, safely trimmed by your dragon file, takes hold of one of her cheeks and spreads her entrance open out of your line of sight. His dick is lined up with her, and he eases himself in. “Do you want it hard or soft?” he asks her, while pulling off her periwinkle bow with a swift motion and tossing it to the wind.

“Breed me till I’m gravid.” She commands it and he obliges. The sound of his hard scales impacting her softer rear end begins at a rapid pace. Midgardsormr drives the needy dragoness into the blanket underneath her again and again, in and out like a piston. At the rate he pounds her you wouldn’t expect him to last very long, but he keeps pace for at least five minutes while you stroke yourself more slowly to keep up your erection.

Judging by the shrill cry Poli’ahu looses to the sky, she finishes first. As if on cue Mids grunts and bottoms out, shoving himself fully into her one last time. You see their bodies twitch as he looms over her, supported by both arms. It takes another minute for him to pull out, and the heady smell of dragon seed spilling out of her cloaca onto the blanket hits you like a truck. As much as you don’t want to admit it the smell makes you even harder and you pick up your pace. Oh Goddess. Cleo is going to kill you for that blanket.

Poli’ahu is left limp and satisfied lying under the Windwyrm, who scoops up her delicate form in his arms and flies away with two easy wingbeats. Now that it is quiet again you can hear Notte still schlicking beside your ear. “Hey,” you say, interrupting her rhythm. “Just the two of us now. We can be however loud we want, if you want to make this a little more interesting.”

“I’m going to regret asking, but how?”

“Have you ever tried poledancing?” you ask slyly, slapping your cock with the back of your hand to punctuate the question. Before she can answer or hit you, you add, “I’ll do whatever you want in return. Anything, no complaints.”

Notte stands up on your shoulders, still going commando. She puts her hands on her hips. “Two anythings and it’s a deal.” You offer her a finger and she shakes it. Then you lay back against a tree trunk, Anon Junior bobbing in the air. Notte flies down onto the stage, your pelvis, and steps barefoot onto your skin. Having her feathery weight walk on you tingles a little.

She turns her back to you and begins undoing her top, sliding her small, lithe shoulders out of its confines. Her outfit falls away around her to gather at her ankles, and she hops on one foot and then the other to kick it aside into the grass. Notte has a more shapely form than you imagined, just scaled down to miniature size like a little doll. The places where her fairy wings attach to her back are each marked with a patch of robin’s egg blue scales, lending credence to her claims that fairies are descended from dragons. You have to wonder if there’s any human in that mix, and how that worked.

On one foot she twirls back around to face you, her shy expression from earlier replaced with a devious one as she covers her breasts with one arm. She moves it aside, but covers her nipples with three fingers each, pressing and kneading her breasts while she circles your cock. They squish under her touch until she lets them go from behind it, out of view. Notte is standing barefoot on your balls now, a pressure you can feel even as light as she is. Wrapping around your girth from either side, her arms meet in the middle and she rubs her breasts up and down the underside. If you were to hazard a guess from touch alone she feels like a C cup.

You feel her press her mouth against the underside of your second head and her miniscule tongue drag along its rough, salty surface. Then Notte lets go of you and moves around to the side, pressing her back up against the length of it. Running her back up and down, you feel the smoothness of her skin and the cool touch of her scaly back. She spreads her cheeks against your flesh and her insect-like wings flutter. The sensation vibrates your rod and you can feel a pressure building up, but stuck on the edge of release.

Notte pulls away and takes hold of your cock from the underside with one hand, pushing it down flat against your belly. She climbs on top of it, straddling it, and draws her entire body up and down it while pushing it against you for leverage. Sensing how close you are already, she speeds up her pace. Finally tilting over the ledge, you feel your body give way and your semen splatters itself up across your chest, covering your shirt. You regret all of your decisions that led up to this point.

Only when you start to go soft does Notte lift herself off of you, so you don’t spring up and hit her in the face with your spunk. “Alright mister “have you ever tried poledancing” it’s your turn now.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Flying up into your face, Notte hooks her hands on the crook of your nose and plants her feet on your lips, looking you in one eye and then the other in a way that makes you go cross eyed and dizzy. “Open up. I’m going to ride your tongue like it’s a rodeo. And you better not be dry.”

You are a little dry, from just getting off. So you make sure to summon up some saliva and get your tongue good and coated before you open your mouth and stick it out. Notte slides herself down onto it with her legs on either side, curling it downwards like a saddle. You start to try and run it along between her legs, but you start to pull her lower body into your mouth instead and she pinches your nostril. “None of that. Bad Anon, fairies are friends, not food.”

You obviously can’t reply with her on your tongue so you extend it back out into the air. She presses up against your face, half-fluttering her wings to keep her balance while she runs herself along your tongue. You can feel her pussy streaking wetness along it, and her cheeks behind her, and you taste the saltiness of her skin. When her wings flutter against your tongue it just tastes like licking glass, though.

It doesn’t take long for your tongue to get dry sticking out in the open air. Notte stops rubbing when it’s clear this is going to be a problem for her finishing and sighs. “Alright this isn’t working. Bring me in. But no swallowing, whatever you do don’t swallow me!”

Her wish is your command and you ease the daredevil fairy’s lower half into your mouth, placing your lower lip between her back and your teeth. Her wings flutter against you in a panic. “And no biting either!” It actually takes some concentrated effort not to close your mouth fully, so you shield her from your upper teeth using your upper lip and settle it down against her belly button. Hanging ridiculously out of your mouth she crosses her arms under her breasts and looks up at you expectantly.

Tongue wetted again with new saliva, you run it up and down, twisting and pressing it between her legs. You have relatively good tongue control, able to encircle one of her legs and create a vertical surface to grind against her. Notte leans back, her hair disheveled. The flower has fallen out of it at some point during your activities. “I’m. I’m.” She starts to say, out of breath. She closes her mouth and lets loose a powerful moan behind it as you feel new wetness in your mouth besides the saliva. Some of it hits the roof of your mouth, turns out she’s a squirter.

After Notte finishes, you take hold of her gently between your thumb and index finger and slide her out of your mouth, her entire lower body soaked in saliva. She looks with despair at the state of herself while you finally allow yourself to do a full swallow. “Oh no. That was so gross, but so good. I need a shower. I need a bath. Anon, run me a bath. That’s not my second anything that’s just you being a gentleman okay?”

You laugh and cup her in your hand while you root around in the grass for her discarded clothing with the other. “Fair enough, Notte. What is the second anything?” All you get in reply is a smug look while you carry her back to the Halidom castle.


	6. Jupiter (Anon) Mercury

Standing in the kitchen after dinner, you stare up at the wobbling tower of dishes from the many residents of the Halidom all eating together. Dish duty is always the worst and means you’ll take most of your night to get it done. This isn’t strictly part of your normal duties either. Everyone takes turns on dish duty.

You are Anon, a common caretaker at the Halidom, where Prince Euden leads the resistance against the Dyrenell Empire. Just as you’re thinking of the Prince, he comes out from around the other side of the mountain of dirty kitchenware with an apron on. “Prince? You don’t need to, really, I have a partner for dish duty.”

“That’s me,” cheerfully, Euden corrects you. The Prince himself is doing dish duty?

It seems so out of place you can’t help but question it. “Isn’t this a little beneath you?” you challenge while scrubbing a gravy stained plate with a sponge. Euden grabs a dishcloth and begins wiping out the used wooden mugs.

“What do you mean? Everyone does dish duty. That’s how it’s always been.” His answer surprises you, but not for long once you remember who he is. With everyone doing shifts you just never wound up paired with Euden before. He must have started this tradition long before you and the other villagers arrived to join his cause.

This unexpected surprise is a good one, all the same. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about some problems that only the two of you share, at least as far as you know. With a quick glance to make sure Cleo isn’t around the conversation turns to private matters. “Prince, I’ve been thinking. Worrying really. Do you think Mercury is going to get tired of this? Of me?”

The innocence on his face is echoed by his voice, “Tired of you? Why would that happen?”

“I just don’t have a,” you lower your voice even though nobody else is around, “A dragon dick. Crawling around in there was fun the first few times but if I can never spice things up what can I do? And I see the way she watches when Simurgh is looking after her kid. I think she wants to be a mother.”

“Oh,” the smile finally falls from Euden’s face and it becomes downcast in thought while he scrubs at a mug that’s already clean. An idea comes to him in a flash that lights up his eyes. “I know! You could just do what I do with Brunhilda.” This should be good. You make a twirl of the hand, urging him to pony up the details. “Using the power of the dragonblood to shapeshift. Only you won’t be able to um, impregnate her. Unless you shapeshift permanently, but that means you could never be human again.”

“What?” you stare at the Prince blankly. You? Shapeshift? “I’m just a servant, Your Highness. I can’t just turn into a dragon like you can.”

“Sure you can if you make the pledge to me,” corrects your liege. He sets down his cleaned mug and steps away from the sink. “Come here, take a knee.” This feels so surreal you’re not sure how to respond at first. Shapeshifting, it seems like something so far beyond you. Is it even safe for someone as weak as you? Still, you trust Euden, and you want to do good by Mercury. You set down your plate and kneel down on one knee in front of him.

Placing one hand over his heart and the other on your head, the Prince recites a practiced line. “Anon, do you renounce all past oaths of service and pledge yourself to the future we will make together?”

“I do.” Not that you have any past oaths to renounce.

Euden tilts his head forward in a nod of acknowledgement. “Then I accept your pledge, and give you my blessing to call upon the dragonblood.” A rush of energy surges through your entire body, and you have to hold yourself still to avoid what feels like a jump that would launch you through the ceiling. You feel stronger than before, could this mean you can hold your own in a fight now? Probably not, not against anything like a fiend. You still don’t know how to even swing a sword or a spear.

“I think it worked. Wow. Thanks, Your Highness, I couldn’t imagine anyone but you doing this for some servant,” you get up off the floor and he gets a wide smile that puffs out his cheeks. There’s still a mountain of dishes to do, though, and no time to experiment with your newfound ability.

“Still don’t know who I’d be able to shapeshift as for something like that,” you comment while the two of you work.

“You just have to ask around. Midgardsormr was surprisingly understanding when I explained to him the problems of succession.”

“He’s your first pact partner, you’ve fought with him through thick and thin, he’s not going to say no to helping you make an heir. What dragon would have low enough standards, have loose enough morals, to let me use their body for my sexual escapades for no good reason?”

There is silence in the kitchen and you know somehow that the both of you had the same thought at the same time. You look over to Euden and your eyes meet. The two of you answer your question almost in unison. “Jupiter.”

Jupiter stands on the edge of his roost, overlooking the water. His bright golden feathers, or scales, or whatever they are, gleam in the midday sun. This high up there is a constant breeze ruffling them. “You want to ask me a favor huh? Well Anon, you know what they say about favors.”

“What’s that?” Jupiter’s moods and whims are hard to predict. You’re already nervous about this, standing off to the side near the rope ladder down from the roost. As if that would help you escape a lightning wyrm.

He looks back over a shoulder at you with a devilish gleam in his eye. “Let’s hear the favor first.”

You’re not going to lie, you consider just telling him not to worry about it and booking it out while you aren’t too deep. But this is for Mercury. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me shapeshift as you.”

“Nobody ever asks that. It’s just part of the Prince’s pact,” Jupiter shuffles his wings and turns around, fixing you with a keen look. “And since when do you fight? What’s the catch?”

“It’s not for fighting. I want to, um,” rubbing at the back of your head, you look down at Jupiter’s talons on the stone of the roost, tapping impatiently. “I want it to have sex with Mercury.” The roost is silent until you look up and see Jupiter holding a wing over his face, cheeks bulging. Then he bursts out into a flood of laughter.

“You want to use my body to bang your girlfriend? Wow, Anon! You’re a kinky guy!” his voice is full of cheer, and you find yourself hoping he’ll say yes just out of the novelty of it. Then in just a second there’s a static charge in the air and he’s right overtop of you, looking down to meet you in the eye. There’s no threatening glower in his eyes, just a sparkle of amusement that is somehow scarier. Through still lingering chuckles he says, “You do know what they say about favors, Anon? Favors aren’t free.”

“That’s. Not surprising. What do you want, in return?”

Jupiter turns his head away, nodding it back and forth, lifting a hooked wingtip to his beak. “I’ll have to think about it. What if we just say you owe me a favor?” The sides of his beak curve up into a smug smirk. “What do you say?” He holds out his hooked wingtip towards you.

Hesitantly, you reach out and take hold of the bony talon with your hand. There is immediate regret when you feel the static charge go off and zap your hand, causing you to jump and shout. Jupiter laughs at your reaction. “It’s a deal, Anon. I look forward to you paying me back that favor.”

You wish you could say you look forward to it as well. Nursing your stung hand you just cough and make your exit from the roost. Feeling the whole time like you just made a deal with the devil.

It’s a soothingly cool summer evening at the lakeside. You sit with Mercury beside you, tail coiled around you, leaning up against her while the two of you watch the sunset. You haven’t told her yet what you have in store.

“Anon, what happened to your hand?” she asks, finally noticing the bandages you have on it underneath your glove.

“Oh, just a minor burn,” an electrical burn, but she doesn’t need to know that.

Mercury leans down to rest her snout against your forehead, blowing your air with an exhalation of her breath. “You have to be more careful when you work in the kitchen.”

“Don’t worry, Merc. I’m always careful,” you reach up with your good hand to stroke the side of her head, tracing the familiar contours of her smooth, curved scales. “I might have done something a little risky earlier today though. It was to prepare something special for you.”

Pulling back from your forehead, Mercury looks down at you with curious and concerned eyes. “Risky how?”

“Well I went to see Jupiter and,” you start to explain, but Mercury shoots a glance down at your gloved and bandaged hand and snorts furiously.

“Did that overgrown rooster do that to you? I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” She begins to get up, but you reach up and cradle her head again, gently urging her back down.

“Mercury come on, let me finish. I went to see Jupiter and he agreed to let me use his form.”

“You haven’t dragonblood, Anon. You know you can’t form a pact.”

“The Prince granted me use of his,” you get up and walk over to the water, kicking off your work boots. A swim always gets Mercury in a more amicable mood, so you usher her to join you while you strip out of your clothes.

Kicking off from the beach you swim out to a depth where she can settle on the bottom of the lake and crane her head up to speak with you eye to eye. “What could you need to shapeshift for?” she asks, watching you tread water. You’ve become much better at swimming since the two of you began to meet at the lake regularly.

“I was thinking about how I don’t really have the… size needed to do things properly with you. And we could never have any kids. If you ever wanted to. The way you watch Simurgh all the time, sometimes I feel like you must.”

Mercury looks away from you, up towards Simurgh’s roost, unconsciously. “While yes I might, someday, this is still… Jupiter’s little whelps? Really, Anon?”

“Don’t think of it as Jupiter, just think of it as me,” you swim over to her and climb onto the back of her neck, letting yourself float while clinging to her. “Jupiter’s just a uh, sperm donor.” The two of you linger in the water while she thinks over your proposal. 

After a time she speaks again to point out, “It will be strange to look at his face and see you behind his eyes. I have a difficult time imagining that. Moreover I am hesitant to think about raising a hatchling in this wartorn age.” Before you can say anything else she cranes back around to regard you, and leans in to lick your face. “If you would like to try it, just for fun, then I am willing. We can try it in the… the other hole, so that eggs will not become an issue.”

“I’ll drink you to that,” you playfully push away from her and glide through the water back to shore. In Mercury’s eyes you can see a familiar energy, when she lowers her eyelids and glides after you in a slithering motion through the water. Your body halts against the sand and she catches up in less than a second, jaws open, rows of razor sharp teeth visible. Her tongue arches out and brushes against your uncovered package, tracing up over your chest, then to your neck. Her snout settles against your mouth and the tip of her tongue invades, mingling with your own.

Mercury pulls back up, breaking the kiss, and licks her chops. “Well then, go on. Let us see what Jupiter has to offer.”

You’ve never done this before, but you have seen Euden transform in battle. You close your eyes in the shallow water and hesitantly announce, “Jupiter, lend me your form. Shapeshift?” There is a tingling throughout your body, like your whole self is vibrating, and you feel numb. Behind your closed eyelids you can see a rush of intense light. When the numbness fades you feel different, everything around you feels different. Opening your eyes you can see Mercury looking into your face with a conflicted expression. Her form is smaller than you remember it being, and closer, pressed up against your chest.

You look down at yourself, lying beneath Mercury in the sand. Your round belly is covered in gleaming yellow scales, and vibrant feathers cover your wings, which end not in hands, but in hooks. Wiggling your toes in the water, you sense a distinct difference in the number of digits on them. So this is what shapeshifting is like. As the numbness wears off the draconic body’s senses mingle with your mind, the magic of the transformation somehow keeping you sane.

“Anon?” the soft voice of your dragoness pulls you out of your stupor and you look back into her eyes. You curve the edges of your mouth, just past your beak, up into a smile as you nod to confirm. Mercury’s head cranes one way and then the other, looking at your new form. “It is as strange as I thought, to see your expression on his face. I might be biased, but I prefer it this way.” She leans forward, hesitantly at first, and licks the nape of your neck. Pulling up with a dissatisfied expression, she scrapes her tongue clean on the top of her snout and spits into the water. “Ptooie. Feathers.”

You lean forward and test out your own new tongue, giving her a lick under her chin. The hard surface is smooth, and tastes like you remember it. Not very much like anything. “Pweh. Scales.” You feel the rumbling through your belly pressed up against hers’ as she laughs. “At least we can do this now,” you bring your head further up and turn it at an angle, slotting your beak against her snout. For the first time you have a tongue adequately sized to explore her mouth, careful to avoid the sharp points of her teeth. Tastes like fish. Her tongue stretches into yours’ and you quickly discover you lack any gag reflex when she shoves the whole length of it down your throat, swabbing the inside. It is a truly bizarre feeling. 

It does not last long before you need to pull away to breathe. You gasp as her tongue slides out of your mouth with a pop, and lie back in the sand. “I was afraid of trying that before,” she admits, climbing off of you to turn over onto her back in the sand further onto the beach. “You were so small.”

“Good thing you never did. I might have puked,” you have to admit right back. That would have been the most unromantic kiss ever. After getting up, you walk over to her. Mercury lay with her legs spread wide, presenting her glistening entrance. It takes you two tries to figure out that you can’t kneel in front of her properly but can easily bend over without losing your balance. Bobbing forward like a novelty drinking bird, you slide your beak gently into her opening and begin the familiar routine of massaging the edges of her cloaca with your tongue.

Avoiding the egg chute means you’ll be using her butthole. Even though everything is in the same slit you’ve learned how to tell the three passages apart from experience. The best part about her being a water dragon is that everything down here is already soaked. Prep needed is minimal, but your foreplay is habitual by now. The scent of her is even more overpowering, the dragon pheromones stirring a powerful heat in your groin. 

That being said you don’t know how long you have either. Euden told you the energy expended in battle makes it a lot shorter, but you still don’t have forever. You draw up your head and step up closer to her, straddling her tail as you line up your hips with hers’. A small tip is already starting to peek out of the slit hiding Jupiter’s equipment, and you’re curious to see what he’s packing. You reach down with your hooked wingtips and carefully ease aside her cover scale, rubbing your cloacal opening against hers’. The pressure keeps building inside of your cockslit and all at once a long, smooth, tapering penis erupts from inside of you and straight into the egg chute you’d been rubbing against. Instinctively, in a haze of lust, you start to thrust. Then Mercury snaps you out of it with a whap of her tail against your tailfeathers. “Sorry. Wrong hole.”

“No, it is the right hole. We want the wrong hole, remember?” she teases you, using the terminology you’ve used with her before.

With reluctance you pull your length out of her warm, wet, velvety insides and grasp the wobbly bird dick between the round edges of your hooked digits. Carefully guiding it to her anal passage, you begin to ease your way in. Mercury hisses between your teeth, and her legs twitch. “Are you alright?” You stop.

“Not used to this. Keep going, don’t stop.”

With a positive response you slide yourself in, then out, then in again, slowly. A little further each time, to get her used to your size. Jupiter’s size. You’re a little surprised he is so well-endowed, it can be hard to tell when he looks so much like a bird. You used to work on a farm before the move to the Halidom and chickens don’t really have dicks the same way you or the lizardy dragons do. It’s a good surprise, though. Nothing matches the feeling when you bottom out in Mercury, her walls tightening around your shaft, something you never could have done before.

“I can’t get a good rhythm,” you complain as you try to glide your hips back and forth. “Do you mind if I try to get perched?”

“Go ahead. Jupiter’s talons are not sharp enough to penetrate my scales.”

“His something is penetrating your something,” you slyly point out and receive another spanking from her tail. You step up from the sand, wrapping your talons around the base of each of her thighs. With your powerful abdominal control you position yourself to a better thrusting position and begin to find your pace. Mercury’s pleasure centers are all around the rim of her cloaca, so you make sure to rub and circle your own slit around the edges even as you move in and out. This is as much about her enjoyment as yours’.

The tightness is making it hard to keep in control, but you fight the urge to speed up for the finish. Going too fast in this hole could do some damage, and besides, a gentleman makes sure his girl gets off. While you build up the tantric rhythm you lean in and join your tongues together, dancing with one another in a squirming motion that mimics that of your bodies.

The moan comes up from her throat moments before she throws back her head, leaving your tongue lolling in the open air. Mercury lets out a piercing cry as her walls clamp like a vice grip around you, almost so tightly it becomes painful. At last you let the flood break down your walls, and you feel the pressure give way. A flood of milky white dragon spunk shoots up her butt, painting the walls of her insides. You press in as deep as you can, getting every drop you can manage inside. In your mind you imagine doing this with her egg chute, filling her womb with fertile seed, making her a mother. The idea is more appealing than you ever thought of it before, now with everything coming together.

“Anon!” Mercury gasps, catching her breath. Your orgasm begins to subside too, and the length of your borrowed shaft begins to draw itself back up into your body. The feeling of it sliding back in is oddly pleasant, filling you up inside in a place you never noticed an empty feeling until it was restored.

“That’s right,” you lean in and rub your fluffy feathers against her chest, letting out a sigh as you close your eyes. “Your Anon just filled you up. How does it feel?”

“Warm. Right. I want so much to do this again, for you to breed me and make me yours’ forever. I wish so much for this war to be over.“

“I know, Mercury. Me too.”

Exhaustion overtakes you. Your limbs are numb. You don’t even notice you’ve changed back until you feel something warm leaking against your chest. You open your eyes and find yourself lying naked, draped over Mercury’s crotch, dripping with dragon cum leaking from inside her and onto your chest and stomach. “Eugh,” you try to wipe it off, but it just sticks to your hand. “What do you say we take a bath. And then a nap.”

“I would love nothing more than to sleep next to you,” she answers. And the two of you do just that.


	7. Jupiter

It is a dark and stormy day, not a speck of blue in the sky, and rain is coming down in sheets. Climbing up to the Dragon Roosts is a dangerous proposition on a day like today, but for you there is no choice. You are Anon, a caretaker at the Halidom. You are responsible for the care of the facilities and for the dragons while the Prince and his retinue are away.

Draped in a yellow rain jacket, you are soaked through after helping lift food baskets full of berries to ten different dragons already. Just when you are going to go inside for a break and to dry off one of your fellow caretakers takes hold of you by the shoulder. You see a miserable Cleo with her hair in a mess under another yellow rain hood. “Anon.” She sounds short on patience already. “The brat refuses to accept food from anyone but you. Says you owe him something.”

It takes a few seconds for your waterlogged brain to understand she’s referring to Jupiter. After making a deal with the devil you’ve worried about when he would come calling for your soul. “Oh. Yes, sure, one more. Then break.” You agree and take the basket she offers. Making Jupiter wait will not do you any favors.

The climb to Jupiter’s island is treacherous, even with a safety harness to help you up the slippery soaking wet rope ladder. Your hands are calloused and sore. And you must be careful not to spill the fruit in the basket strapped to your back or it’s the whole climb over again. Panting with exertion you pull yourself over the edge and drag yourself forward then stop and lie on a patch of skygrass for what feels like forever.

A click clack of dragon claws on stone tells you Jupiter is standing right over top of you. “Hahaha, wow Anon! You climbed all that way by yourself? You must be early eager to see me!” The Lightwyrm laughs in amusement at your state.

You force yourself to your feet and swing off the basket from your back, setting it in front of the dragon. Now that you are upright you can see his shit eating grin. “There. Your food for today. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Nah. Next I want you to feed me. Bring it in!” Totally unbothered by the rain Jupiter struts back into his cave. Grumbling to yourself you follow him inside. At least it’s dry inside. Jupiter sets himself down onto a bed of cushions with stuffing falling out from his talons poking into then. He opens his beak and waits expectantly, jiggling his lower jaw.

Swallowing your pride since you don’t want to get him angry you set down the basket of berries and take out a big, juicy one. You set it in his mouth and Jupiter snaps it up, biting it off at the stem which he leaves in your hand.

“Ah!” The dragon gasps contentedly and smacks his tongue over his beak. “I’ve been waiting for a day like today. Nothing puts me in a better… mood. Heheh.” The way he says it has you worried about what he means.

“Glad you’re feeling good,” you manage to say sticking another big red berry in his beak. He snaps that one up too. You go through the rest of the basket quickly with Jupiter leering at you the whole time with a mischievous look in his eye. Hesitant to hear the answer you decide to ask anyhow. “So is feeding you all you wanted then?”

“Oh Anon this is just breaking the ice!” Wiggling in his nest of pillows you can tell the dragon is resisting the urge to monologue is evil plan. He nudges at the empty basket with his beak. “My appetite is not sated. Bring me more!” He commands like you’re his butler. Rolling your eyes and hoping he didn’t see you pick up the basket and put your hood back up to walk out into the rain.

As you are gathering your courage to step down onto the rope ladder you turn around and see a large shape coming straight for you, a gleam in his eyes. You drop the basket with a shout as Jupiter snatches you up into his talons and takes off into the raving sky. You’re too busy screaming in total terror to admonish him and tell him to stop. Spiraling up through the air gaining altitude the dragon turns and soars away from the Halidom. Oh Ilia. Where is he taking you?

A bolt of lightning shoots out from the sky and blinds you and you fear this is the end. But the electricity passes through Jupiter’s claws around you without ever touching you, like a protective cage. The crack of thunder is deafening. The panic and adrenaline and the altitude cause you to pass out.

When you wake up you barely remember what happened. You are lying on something soft and something large and warm is sitting on you. You are wet and cold. “Mercury?” You ask. Did you pass out while swimming? Did you almost drown?

“Guess again!” The chipper energetic response accompanies the wing pulled over you lifting up and showing Jupiter’s face looking down at you underground. His body is sitting on top of yours’ warming you up like you’re an egg. With his wing gone it’s insanely bright. Where did call the clouds go? You start to remember what happened now.

“What the hell Jupiter?” You squirm and try to get out from under him to no avail. “Where did you take me?!”

“To my favorite spot! You almost froze to death, hah, oops! I forgot humans don’t do so well in the clouds!”

In the clouds? You look out around you. You are on a mountain summit surrounded by tall walls of rock. Above you is the clear sky without a cloud to be seen. You gasp in a breath and to your surprise it’s easier to breathe now even though you must be above the storm clouds. It’s cold and windy but the sun is also so close.

“What do you think?” Jupiter looks down at you and he has that look in his eyes again from leering at you while you were feeding him. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it?” You must admit it is, and you nod to say so, still speechless.

Shifting on top of you Jupiter turns around so that his front side is facing your head. Everything below your chest is enveloped under his warm featherlike glowscales. “I told you days like today put me in the mood. I wanted to make sure we were somewhere private.” Before you can ask what he means Jupiter leans down and presses his open beak against your mouth, his tongue invading it. Still tastes like berry juice.

Your arms are pinned under Jupiter. As if you had the strength to push him away even if they were free. Jupiter keeps his face pressed into yours’ and you can’t see well, but you feel something pressing out from between his legs onto your stomach. It pushes its way under your shirt and you feel soft, hot flesh against your belly.

Jupiter breaks the kiss and leans back. The cock’s cock is sticking up into your shirt from underneath him and he looks down at you with devious eyes. “We made a deal you and I. You got to use my body, so naughty! Who asks somebody for that?” Jupiter’s head twists to the side and he looks at you mockingly. “Dragon freak! That’s who! Well dragon freak it’s only fair if you got to use my body you have to return the favor.”

The scent of male dragon floods your nostrils from under your wet shirt. It reminds you of the smell from when you and Notte watched Middy and Poli’ahu getting it on. Despite all your reservations about this situation you feel blood rushing to your own lower parts. “I.” You must admit he has a point. And some curiosity pricks at the back of your mind. You’re not gay, but a dragon is a dragon. And a deal is a deal. “I could have done with some warning.”

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Jupiter admits. He starts to rock gently back and forth, sliding his hidden, bulging member over the soft skin of your stomach. Jupiter coos. “You’re a real dragon freak Anon. I feel you getting hard for me.” His rocking grinds his underside against your hardening erection. “You’re soft. Do you want to feel how soft I am?”

You nod weakly. Jupiter lifts his body up just a little to let you move around and you use your freed hands to hook into your belt and tug your trousers free. Setting your bare ass down onto the bed of soft dirt Jupiter laid you down on, you feel him slide back down onto you. His scales normally look hard and sharp, but right now they look very soft. And they feel that way too. His rubbing is like a million tiny little silk strings tickling your skin. Jupiter leans down and looks you in the eye. You feel his breath on your face, smelling of fresh fruit. “Tell me you like it.”

“I… I like it.”

“Mm. I told you nice weather gets me in the mood.” He repeats himself, eyes full of lust and looking into your own. “Tell me what you want next Anon.”

You think. The smell of his pheromones mixing with yours’ is starting to make your thoughts cloud. You wonder what it tastes like. “I want to taste you.”

“What part of me Anon?” Jupiter asks. His eyes suddenly change as he feigns innocence. “You already tasted my tongue.”

“Your dick you big dork.”

The innocent look goes away as suddenly as it appeared. “Big dork am I dragon freak? Asking such a weird thing. You’re going to owe me all over again.” He slides his cock out from under his shirt and flops it unceremoniously across your face. It is slick with his slit’s internal fluids and smells heavy and musky. The flesh is bright pink and incredibly smooth, like dolphin skin. Unable to help yourself you plant a kiss on it, licking it to test it out. You are greeted with a taste like turkey jerky, salty but not as dry.

“Oh my. And after I warned you that you would owe me again. At this rate you’re going to be my toy forever Anon.”

“Sorry,” you mumble into his cock. “Already taken.”

“Mercury? Pff.” The big chicken scoffs dismissively. “I can share. And she better if she wants to have my chick with you! She owes me too you know!”

You push at Jupiter from below with your hands. “Enough foreplay. I can’t do anything here.”

Laughing again at your eagerness Jupiter gets up and a rush of mountain air hits you. You get up and throw aside the wet clothes, which are only working to make you colder right now. Jupiter lays back with his legs and cock waving in the air. “Why don’t you show me one of your human ‘pole dances’ dragon freak? We’ll call you even for getting a taste of my dick.”

Climbing up onto his round belly, you struggle to maintain balance. You wrap your arms around his stiff cock as much to leech its heat as to fulfill his request. Recalling back to when Notte performed a similar dance for you, you start to run yourself up and down his length, turning around to grind your behind against it. You don’t have anything like Notte’s figure or flexibility and can’t help but feel embarrassed under Jupiter’s lecherous gaze. He twitches and coos as you step along the edges of his genital slit.

“This was fun, but it’s getting boring.” Sitting up, Jupiter knocks you back down onto the soft earth and stands up, cock bobbing underneath him. “Being up here with you fills me with so many naughty thoughts, Anon.” He speaks in a huskier, deeper voice. The sky round you looks darker than before. The storm clouds rise higher and swirl around the edges of the mountaintop summit. Jupiter’s scales shine brightly. “Few humans have seen me as you are about to!”

Throwing back his head in a mighty squawk, Jupiter launches a bolt of electricity straight into the sky and you must cover your eyes as you are thrown back by the thunder. Lying down on your back again you look up to see him standing there in all his glory. His yellow scales are replaced by a gleaming gold along his underbelly and brilliant snow-white down covering the rest of his body. The tips of his feathers are decorated with the colors of clear sky and sunlight. A pair of horns juts up into the sky. 

Jupiter stands proudly and waits for you to say something.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?”

Jupiter deflates instantly. “That’s what you have to say?! After seeing my ultimate form?!”

You get up on your feet shakily and walk over to plant a kiss on the tip of his penis. “It’s cute.”

Ruffling his feathers with an indignant harrumph, Jupiter nudges you back onto your ass with his talon. “Well you’re pretty cute too. For a human. But I didn’t bring you here for that.”

“Oh? Then what did you bring me here for?”

Towering high, Jupiter crackles with lightning. He orders you imperiously, “Shapeshift.”

“Shapeshift? But I can only shapeshift into… you.” It suddenly dawns on you just what he has planned. Of course it is. Only Jupiter would be so narcissistic. “You want me to help you fuck yourself. That’s your plan.” He closes his eyes and nods, whistling a breath out through his beak.

You guess it’s not like you’re going to be taking that cock like you are. After coming this far you might as well give it a try. Although you are still new to shapeshifting you have been with Mercury in Jupiter’s form three times now and you are getting the hang of it. Closing your eyes you call upon the spirit of the dragon through your oath to Prince Euden. In a euphoric rush of power you transform yourself into Jupiter. Not the new one, but the old one.

When you open your eyes, still lying on your back, you find Jupiter standing over you already with something in his talons. It looks like a dental dam. “Open wide! I had this specially made!” Confused, you open your mouth. He fumbles with it and attaches it to your beak. Oh, it’s so that you don’t bite down on something unfortunate. Jupiter is already turning around to dangle his dick over your face. “Open wide! Again!”

The long, hot length of flesh slides into your mouth over the soft material of the beak protector. You taste his flavor again and he stuffs himself down your throat practically all at once. To your surprise, you don’t gag on it. It appears that Jupiter has no gag reflex and you’re lucky enough to inherit it. Above you he bends down to your own, or rather his own, crotch. Instead of taking your, his, cock into his worryingly protector-free beak, he instead shoves his beak into the hole beneath it. Even though it’s your first time having anything… in there, he slides in with relative ease. The touch along the rim of your cloacal opening even feels kind of good. Like his body is used to it already. Has he done this before?

The bizarre feeling of Jupiter’s tongue sliding out of his beak to taste your insides accompanies him beginning to slide his length in and out of your throat. You can’t speak or move, pinned under him, so you decide to just let him do his thing. You use your tongue to lick and lap at his penis as it glides back and forth. You’re not sure you’d call the sensation either pleasant or unpleasant, but the sheer taboo of what you two are doing has your cock rock hard. And judging by his twitching in your throat he feels the same.

It comes suddenly, a rush of warm gooey liquid pumping into your stomach as Jupiter releases inside your throat, his cock pulsating. He doesn’t break stride making out with his own butthole even as he slides out and paints your beak and neck with his white seed. Jupiter finally pulls up, panting for air, and looks down at you. “Just give me a minute. I need to recharge before round two.”

Still lying on your back trying to process everything that just happened and the warm, full feeling in your stomach, you watch Jupiter go over to a berry you never noticed he brought with him before. He snatches the thing by the stem and twirls it into the air, then catches it and swallows it whole with a big gulp. The Lightwyrm sits down beside you and you look at each other. You lick at the beak protector still on your beak and taste the cum left behind. It’s flavorless for the most part, with a little hint of tanginess from the fruit-heavy diet of its owner.

The sun has fallen beneath the edge of the summit and the sky is painted with a sunset. Deciding to break the awkward silence you ask him, “Have you done this before? With other dragons?”

Jupiter coughs. His expert teasing during the act doesn’t carry over to being good at pillow talk, apparently. “Y-yeah. You?”

“No, never with another guy,” you stare up at the sky above and avoid looking at him. It’s only gay if the balls touch and neither of you have balls, you remind yourself.

You feel something pressing against your lower entrance and look down. Jupiter is back up and starting to harden up again. “That berry helps me get back into it faster. So dragon freak, you ready to ride the dragon?” His cocky demeanor has risen again with his cock.

“Be gentle?”

Although he laughs, he is surprisingly gentle, at first. He eases himself in a little bit at a time. Going a little further each time he pulls out. The sensation is strange and unfamiliar to you, but his body seems used to these sorts of insertions. You wonder how many times he’s been on the receiving end of this. Your own cock, which started to go flaccid while you were waiting, begins to gorge itself again.

Jupiter finally hilts inside of himself. He coos with each thrust in a way you must admit is sort of adorable. “So this is what my ass feels like! Not bad! How does my cock feel, dragon freak?” He says it so shamelessly you can barely believe he seemed embarrassed just moments ago.

“Feels full.” All the pleasure comes from the rim as he slides against it in and out, or from his belly rubbing up against your bobbing cock, but the strange feeling of being filled out inside is oddly not that bad. You guess you would feel a lot worse if Jupiter was a virgin down there.

The length of Jupiter glides in and out, lubricated by both of your saliva and internal fluids. He leans down, pressing your length between the surprisingly soft underbellies of two Jupiters. Looking you right in the eye as if to intentionally make it as homoerotic as possible, he leans in to join is beak with yours’ in another deep kiss. His wings wrap around your back and the two of you roll onto your sides, making out in a conjoined ball of feathers.

As you rub against each other, electricity sparks between you, building up a static charge. The tingling sensation feels incredible, like little hands running down your body just close enough to set of a bioelectric sensation in your nerves. The dual ministrations of Jupiter’s cock and the arcing electricity drives you over the edge and start to go off. As your ass clenches around him he starts to twitch again. Pulling away, both of you let out a squawk in unison as you release at the same time. Your cock sprays more of Jupiter’s white dragon spunk all over both of your chests and up onto your chins. His dick pulses inside of you, flooding you again from the other end this time. 

In the afterglow you lie there wrapped in Jupiter’s wings, panting. You just remain that way for a few minutes. Is that snoring you hear? After the fierce mutual orgasm Jupiter seems to have gone straight to sleep. You can still feel him inside you, at half mast. Then you realize suddenly that your Shapeshift is going to give out any time now. What will happen if he’s still In you when you change back?

You kick at Jupiter with your talons. “Hey. Hey, wake up! Pull out!” He is unresponsive. A soft light begins to envelope your form.

So this is how it ends. Not with a bang, but with a… no, it is still with a bang. Exploded after being banged by a dragon dick.

You close your eyes and wait for it to be over, as you begin to shrink back down. You wait. You can still feel something, but it doesn’t feel like you’re exploding. You open your eyes to Jupiter’s chest up against your face. Looking down you see the very tip of Jupiter’s dick still stuck inside you. You must have slid up of his length while changing back. Jupiter’s cock pulses one last time, sending a gob of dragon cum into your ass that quickly leaks back out as his fading erection shrinks down.

Bloated and filled with Jupiter’s cum, you laugh to yourself, face buried in his warm chest while his wings are wrapped around your back. You laugh in relief at not having died in the most embarrassing way possible.

It’s still cold. Getting even colder. Naked and with nothing to put on but damp clothes, you embrace your situation and snuggle deeper into Jupiter’s warm feathers to avoid freezing to death. Slowly, you slip away into a comfortable slumber.


	8. Felicia Phantom

Lying alone in your room at the Halidom, you stare up at the ceiling thinking things over. You are Anon, a caretaker sworn to serve Prince Euden. Often you are also responsible for the care of the dragons roosting at the Halidom while the Prince and the other heroes are away. During the summer you had a sexual encounter with one of the Greatwyrms, Mercury, and realized your true passion: fucking dragons.

You barely notice a tiny tapping at your door. Wondering who it could be you get up from your bed and open it up to find Notte flying outside your door. The little fairy flutters in and lands on your bedside table. She smooths out her skirt and shoots you a look as if you were sneaking a peek. “Hey, close the door. I need your help with something.”

Closing the door behind you, you step back over to your bed and sit down. “What is it, Notte?” You ask with a groan, knowing you still owe her a favor. What kind of trouble is she going to get you into?

Notte leans forward to wink at you. “Don’t panic dude, you’ll like it. I’ve got a plan to get a crystal ball.”

You stare at her in disbelief. “A crystal ball? What are you going to do with a crystal ball?”

“one’s easy, what else would you do with a crystal ball but spy on people?” Notte plays with a strand of her hair twirling it around her finger. “So, can I count on your help?”

“Well I do owe you a favor. I’m a man of my word.” You hold out your arm and Notte flits from the tabletop to land in the crook of your elbow. Her legs slide easily into the wrinkles of your sleeve. Stepping out of your room and into the aged marble hallways of the Halidom keep you look both ways to make sure nobody will overhear. “I can only guess who we’re stealing a crystal ball from. Why do you need me for this?”

“It’s too big and heavy.” Puffing out her cheeks in a heavy pout Notte tugs on your sleeve and points. You already know where you’re going but humor her anyways. “Verica is on kitchen duty today. If we’re smart she won’t ever even know it was gone.”

It always struck you as odd that nobody in the Halidom locks their doors. You crack open the door to Verica’s room and peek inside. The curtains are shut tight and dim light comes from a spherical object under a red cloth on her foot table. “She’s a fortune teller. What if she already predicted we would try to steal it?” You ask, looking down at Notte peeking in herself.

“Future smoocher. Get the ball and let’s get out of here, big boy.” She kicks her legs against your shoulder like she’s spurring a horse. You roll your eyes and tiptoe into the room. The curtains around Verica’s bed are up and she isn’t in it. So far so good. All you must do is reach out and take off the cloth.

Dim blueish light swims into the room swirling in mesmerizing patterns from inside the cloudy surface of the ball. No sense in stopping now, so you put your hands on the ball and pick it up from its pedestal. Notte was right, the ball is solid glass and as heavy as a bowling ball. You stuff the ill-gotten item into your pack and shuffle out of the room. “Where do we take it now?”

“Take it to your room! I want some privacy when we get a look at it.” Plus then you would get the blame if you two got caught. Still you have to admit to being curious what the ball can see.

Back in your room you close and lock the door behind you. Not wanting it to roll onto the floor and break you set down the ball in the middle of your bed where it sits still in a dip of the mattress. Notte flutters from your arm to get a closer look and taps it with her fingers. “So how do you get this to work?”

“You’re asking me?” You respond kneeling down next to the bed. “Don’t witches have to chant a magic spell to see into a crystal ball?”

“Bubble of oil and pinch of soil, let me watch a pot boil,” Notte recites wiggling her fingers at the ball. The clouds inside continue to swirl in their mysterious patterns without any changes. You rest your head on your hands and blow out through your mouth, causing her skirt to flutter up while she’s leaning over the ball. Notte smooths down her clothes and shoots you a glare. “Hey!”

“Your spell was really bad. Everybody knows a watched pot won’t boil.”

Crossing her arms, Notte spins away from the ball on her heels and walks away to flop onto your pillows. “I’d like to see you do better, mister know-it-all.”

You get up onto the bed and sit cross-legged, then take up the ball and cradle it in your lap. The surface of the glass is slightly cool to the touch. Wracking your imagination for an idea, you hum to yourself. “Wings of a dove, heavens above, show me now, a dragon in love!” You command while rubbing the sphere with one of your hands. No reaction. Well, you tried.

“Whose spell sucks now hothead? Don’t fortune tellers sometimes need to read palm lines or have a lock of hair or something?”

“Oh yeah. Maybe we need something to make the spell more specific.” You get up and rummage around your room. In one of your drawers you have a collection of shed scales dragons have given you as repayment for gifts. You sift around and pluck out a black and purple scale from the pile. Returning to your seat on the bed, you hold the scale to the crystal ball. Notte sits up on your pillow in anticipation while you come up with a new phrase in your head. “Crystal ball I’m sorry for being haughty, please show me Phantom doing something naughty!”

Notte giggling at your ridiculous rhymes is cut short when the clouds inside the ball start to darken, a purple glow flowing out of the scale in your hands and into the ball. “I think it’s working!” You announce excitedly. Notte crawls over across the bed to get a closer look.

The clouds in the sphere clear away and a misty image starts to form.

It was a dark and stormy night. Holed up alone in the cave on his roost, Phantom traces a claw in the dirt, sketching out the shameful thoughts in his head. An image of a sylvan girl, dress gently frozen mid-fall as it comes loose from her shoulders. She clings to a large, thick shaft, covered in ridges and bumps. The crude image carved into the dirt does poor justice to the imagery floating in his mind. The lines tremble and shudder. He is no longer looking, eyes closed, a vivid picture in his mind. It hovers weakly in the air, displayed above his head. Felicia sliding out of her clothes to clamber atop his girth and perform a wholly more lewd dance than her typical performances.

Beneath him, Phantom grinds against his pillow. A gift from her, covered in her scent. His length presses against the soft silken fabric. The dark flames of his wings dance in the solitude of his cave, barely illuminating his figure in silhouette. With his eyes closed, he doesn’t notice her enter. In the shadows, she cannot make out what he is doing.

“Phantom?” The gentle voice, her sweet melody, snaps him from his rut in an instance. The thought bubble bursts. 

“Felicia!” The feral growl of lust makes his gravelly voice even deeper. Phantom swiftly drops his lower half down, slipping from the pillow and pressing his member uncomfortably between his hard scales and the earthen floor. He folds his claws beneath him to better hide his shameful display, all the while forgetting his crude scrawling on the floor.

“I came to visit. I can’t sleep with the sounds of thunder outside.” As though to punctuate her statement, a flash of light from the cave entrance is followed by a fierce boom. Felicia calls out reflexively in surprise and stumbles forward. Phantom reaches out to catch her with the flat of his palm, careful with his sharp claws around her delicate mortal body. He pulls her close, protectively.

“It is alright, Felicia. Nothing will hurt you while I remain.”

A soft hand caresses the inner grooves of his digits. “Thank you, Phantom. I always feel safer with you around.” He pulls out the gift pillow from under him and sets her upon it, leaned up against his front. She settles in there comfortably. “My, what is that heavy smell?” She asks. Beneath his dark scales, the dragon flushes with heat. The scent of his arousal still hangs heavily on the pillow. How careless.

“I am sorry, Felicia. I have not washed your pillow recently. I am disgusting…” His self-deprecating rant is cut short by Felicia reaching up to stroke his fierce jawline.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I don’t mind your smell.”

Phantom throbs painfully against his stomach, from inside and out. The beat of his heart quickens. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. 

“It’s so dark in here. I can barely see your face.” Felicia’s hand raises up and a gently glowing orb of light mana appears. It illuminates Phantom’s sharp figures, and the sudden look of horror in his eyes. Felicia follows his gaze to a series of claw-marks scrawled onto the floor.

“Felicia, do not look, it is too-” Too late. She’s gotten up to take a closer look at the image. This is it. The moment she sees what disgusting thoughts plague his mind. Phantom begins to tear up, knowing she will never want to see him again.

“Phantom. Is that how you really feel?” She doesn’t look at him. She can’t stand to look at his hideousness.

“I… I’m sorry. Felicia, I swear to you I will never act on such depraved thoughts. Please do not hate me.”

“I never knew you felt this way. If I had, Phantom… I could never hate you.” Turning to look him in the eyes, Felicia holds her hands over her heart. Unable to bear making eye contact, Phantom looks away. Reaching out with the crook of her staff, Felicia guides his eyes back to her own. Her other hand gently tugs at the strings of her sleeves. She lets each slide from her arms in turn. “Phantom, would me to dance for you? Just for you?”

The force of his heart threatens to burst from his chest. He is forced to raise up his rear just a little, no longer able to withstand the painful pressure. Unable to speak, the only response he can muster is a hazy, lusty growl. The answer in body language is enough. Felicia lays her staff down on the ground. She turns and begins to undo the back of her dress, one string at a time, the light mana breaking up into smaller spots of light and dancing around her enchanting form. Little by little the flawlessly smooth skin of her back is revealed, so perfect compared to Phantom’s jagged and brutal hide.

He must have fallen asleep and entered a pleasant dream, he concludes to himself. What a shameful dream it is, but he cannot resist but to enjoy it.

The dress slides off, her upper body naked in the magelight. It hangs around her waist and she turns slowly in a smooth pirouette, but is interrupted by a crack of bright light and a thunderous boom. Screaming, Felicia leaps to Phantom, pressing her body against his for safety. He can feel the sweet warmth of her unrestrained bosom. 

“I’m sorry. I ruined the moment.” She begins to apologize. But his only answer is to lift himself up, sitting back on his haunches. Phantom proudly displays his second head, bobbing in the air, a deep royal purple covered in ridges and bumps.

Finding his voice at last, Phantom growls. “I have seen you dance alone many times, Felicia. Yearned to be closer to you. I think it is time you danced with a partner.”

She takes tentative steps towards his stiff erection, as tall as she is. Sliding out of the bottom of her dress, she glides like a spirit up to him and wraps her arms around him, gripping beneath one of his ridges. Only her underclothes, thin white silk, obstruct her lower regions. When she leans in and takes one of his bumps in her mouth, suckling it, Phantom purrs deep in his throat. Brazenly, he reaches down with a claw and snips off the last piece of her garments, the broken lingerie falling to the cave floor.

“I’m getting déjà vu back to when you made me dance on your dick, dude.” Lying on her stomach next to you, Notte is watching the scene unfold with a bit of drool on the edges of her mouth.

“I don’t remember making you do anything.” You’ve got a tent pitched in your trousers already as you watch Felicia rub up and down, grinding her pussy against one of Phantom’s ridges. Notte kicks you in the shin from her lying down position, but for you it’s just a little nudge.

“Don’t go expecting an encore. This is just two friends watching some porn together.”

“Fine by me.” You chuckle to yourself. “I’m committing to Mercury fully from now on anyways. Now that we have a plan to have… kids. But I’ve got no problems watching other people get it on.”

“Kids? What?” Notte rolls over to look up at you in surprise. “First time I’m hearing about it, Anon! How the heck does that even work?”

“Let’s spare some finer details and say that I made a deal with the devil. Oh shit, look, it’s getting close.” You redirect her attention back to the show.

Felicia is lying on her back now, on the pillow, with Phantom gently running his cock back and forth along her length. Her legs are wrapped around it, and her hands pluck and squeeze at the bulging bumps, shooting shivers of pleasure through him. “Felicia I…”

“Finish down there, Phantom.”

“It won’t fit!”

“Just- just finish up against it!”

Pulling back, Phantom presses is tip against the cleft between her legs, her feet continuing to work his cock. Letting to the last ounce of resistance, Phantom looses a surge of pearly white fluid swimming with strands of darkness. The gush of liquid splashes up inside of Felicia, but also covers her entire body and the pillow under her. The magelights are caught in the torrent and go out. Phantom looks down quickly in a panic, worried he’s drowned her.

Felicia wipes the glob of dragon spunk off of her face and licks her lips, looking up at Phantom. Her other hand, beneath the film, forces more of it inside of her with her fingers. She leans back on the drenched and stained silk pillow and sighs. “I need a bath.”

They both laugh.

You both laugh. “I need a bath, she says. Understatement of the year.” Notte wipes a tear from her eye. Her skirt is flipped up where she’s been playing with herself, and one of your hands was in your shorts up until the two of you lost it.

“Hey, do you think this is the future or the past?” You ask as the image in the ball fades away.

“Want to go spy on them tonight?” Notte asks naughtily, putting a finger to her lips.

“You’re on.”


	9. Audric Parallel Zodiark

Another night alone in bed at the Halidom. You are Anon, a caretaker of the Halidom in service to Prince Euden. One thing you share with the Prince is a deep and passionate love of dragons. Your draconic lover Mercury has set out with warriors of the Prince’s army to save Dragonyule, leaving you pining after a week of waiting through cold winter nights.

Small tap tapping at your bedroom door rouses you from the waiting. A familiar rap rapping at your chamber door. Just what you needed to brighten your Dragonyule.

This is the second heist of its kind. You and Notte, a naughty fairy and one of your friends, have spirited away Verica’s crystal ball from its resting place in her bedchambers. A delicate device for telling fortunes and gazing into the past and future. The two of you use it to spy on private moments of a particular variety. People having sex with dragons.

“Who should we peep on tonight Anon?” Your fairy companion sits on the post at the foot of your bed with her bare feet dangling down. In your lap sits the ball.

“I have a few ideas.” The ball responds best to spells said in rhyme. You know from your last foray into fortune telling. If you had a mind to learn the art properly maybe Verica would be your teacher. A thought comes into your head, sifted from the sea of dragons you’d love to see doing dirty deeds. It’s an odd thought, a little strange. “Do you think Zodiark ever gets it on?”

“Ew. He’s like all bones, dude,” Notte shudders from her waist up to her shoulders.

“Not all Zodiarks.” In your mind’s eye you picture one of the new dragons to make your acquaintance. The Zodiark from a parallel world. A world where the fight against Dyrenell failed and the world was doomed. By some twist of fate this new Zodiark was young and in his prime. Not rotted away like his counterpart from your world. Quite a handsome dragon if you do say so. “Oh crystal ball, lend me your power.” You pass a hand over the delicate glass surface. “How does Para Zods spend his most intimate hours?”

You got the hang of this. The ball glows and the veil parts, and in front of your eyes you see the scene unfold.

Against the backdrop of the setting sun, high above the Halidom, two people sit upon one of the dragon roosts. A man with bright blond hair leading back against the chest of a broad figured violet dragon. Both of them look down upon the evening countryside, filled with snow. A bitter wind blows, but neither is willing to part from the other. The man pulls a thick fur cloak closer around himself. As if in response the dragon’s wings descend, shielding him from the gust.

“It’s the same sky. The same forests. The same people we knew.” The man’s voice is quiet, nearly a whisper. But his companion hears. More than that, his companion feels it. The man’s homesickness and regret. The unspoken words: “But they are not.”

Two travelers, spared their reaping, adrift in time and forced to see the faces of their fallen friends every day. Audric reaches out from under the heavy hides and grasps his partner’s claw. “It must be strange. Looking into your own face.”

Unlike the human, whose body was stolen from him, Zodiark had the opportunity to meet with his doppelganger. Yet that dragon’s face was not his own. The decayed, exposed bone. Scars of his mistakes. Somehow, from within Chronos, Zodiark had regained his youth and vitality. He avoided speaking with the other Zodiark now. He could see that being reminded of what he lost hurt. Not just his face, but his friend.

Zodiark lowers his head, curling his slender neck to rest his chin upon his king’s lap. The warmth of his touch brings back memories. Lying in his cave, broken and falling apart. Those warm hands that held him in his darkest hour, that warm voice that held no disgust even in the face of his decay. The Zodiark here was closer to Aurelius than ever, but would never feel those hands again. Never hear that voice again. His Audric is here, but he knows it will not be the same. As the forest and the sky are not the same.

“You feel lonely.” The dragon’s voice is quiet, nearly a whisper. But his companion hears. And Audric knows the his companion does not feel the same. The warmth and affection that chases away the bitter cold of Audric’s regrets. The unspoken words: “I am never lonely with you.”

With his eyes shut to the light of the sunset, Audric runs his hand up the smooth scales of Zodiark’s neck, between the fierce horns that mark it like blades bursting from inside. Zodiark often worries his friend may cut himself, but he knows the dragon’s body like his own.

“Would you mind if I stay with you in the roost tonight?”

“Let us go inside where it is warmer.”

Inside of the small island is a cave. Just large enough for its dragon to stretch his wings and feel comfortable. It is far from warm, but the wind that howls outside cannot chase them in here. Audric takes kneels on the hard, cold earth and withdraws a quilt and bedroll from his travel kit. He had tried to sleep in the Halidom keep in the room he was given, but his room felt too far.

Zodiark curls around the unfurled bed, one wing draped over them. The space becomes smaller, more private. The dragon’s warm breath dispels the winter chill. Audric pulls himself into the bedroll, the quilt beneath him an extra buffer against the cold floor. The smell of Zodiark all around him is familiar and comforting. “I missed you, old friend, when you were gone.”

“I was never gone.” The dragon’s head lay down upon Audric’s chest where he lay. “Even in Chronos, I never let go of the bond we share. Even stretched across time it could not be broken.“ Audric sets his hands on either side of Zodiark’s face and draws him closer. Zodiark’s snout presses against Audric’s forehead as they share one another’s embrace.

“Do you remember the first time I stayed with to tend your injuries?” It was the day they met. One of Zodiark’s bad days. When his cursed body wracked him with pain more than normal. Under Audric’s tender touch the dragon had become aroused. They’d both been embarrassed, but Zodiark most of all. Despite the king’s offer to help him, Zodiark refused. The pain was too much, and he did not want to associate it with pleasure.

“Your pain is gone now. Would you like me to help with that problem you had?” Audric’s offer hangs in the air. He can feel Zodiark’s breathing become heavy as it ruffles his hair.

“I would like you to.” The dragon’s lead raises up from resting over Audric and he adjusts his body. The air outside of their huddle is still cold, and so he lay on his side still curled around the human’s bed, one wing folded beneath him and the other splayed above as a roof. It isn’t the most comfortable position, but it gives Audric access to all the important places.

Sliding out of his sleeping bag and pulling off his top, Audric crawls across the quilt to between Zodiark’s powerful thighs. A line of flesh folds across the wyrm’s crotch underneath his pelvic boot. Leaning up between the pelvic boot and Zodiark’s belly with his bare chest, Audric feels the dragon relax and melt under his warm touch. One hand rubs up and down Zodiark’s side, snaking between the sharp scales on his chest to touch and feel everywhere in reach. The other hand sneaks around the other side of Zodiark’s pelvis and gently spreads the flesh with his thumb. The strong draconic musk sealed away trickles into the air and pleasantly burns in Audric’s nose.

“You’re so warm.” Zodiark whimpers under Audric’s touch, helplessly paralyzed like a cat seized by the scruff. The hand spreading his slit slides in, the edges of the opening beginning to lubricate in preparation to let out his cock. Audric’s hand finds the hardening appendage inside of its pocket and wraps around it, stroking up and down along the walls. Zodiark lets out a heavy sigh that warms Audric’s exposed back.

Stretching out of its hole, the tip of the pink shaft blooms into a crocodilian flare with a claw-like point at the very top. Curling his arm beneath it to hold up its not inconsiderable weight, Audric rubs its length in the crook of his elbow, gently at first, then harder. Zodiark’s leg twitches in the air. It’s been many ages since the dragon has felt the touch of another upon his loins, and holding thoughts together soon becomes a struggle.

Feeling his friend get close to release, Audric stops, eliciting a disappointed hiss of air from the dragon’s clenched mouth. “Take it slow, we have all night. Why don’t you roll onto your back?”

Following Audric’s direction, Zodiark turns over to the side, rolling into his back. His pinned wing is freed from beneath him and both wings stretch out against the floor. Audric walks over and straddles Zodiark’s tail, mindful of the razor-like blades on either side. Choosing to leave his leg armor on, he undoes his pants and releases his own tented erection. The night air flowing in from outside is cold, but the dragonhood before him throbs with heat as he grips it in a hug. Underneath him, Audric feels for the edge of Zodiark’s slit, still slick with lubricating fluid. There would be no room for another dragon inside with him fully erect, but Audric’s smaller manhood slides into the gap between the walls of the slit and the cock rising out.

Audric humps the base of Zodiark’s cock as he runs his bare chest up and down, planting kisses on the shaft. The flesh tastes of salt and arousal, and the pheromones hanging in the air have Audric struggling just as hard to keep himself from tipping over the edge. He can hold no candle to the pent up centuries of Zodiark, but he too has not shared the bed of another for long years. Trails of pre slide down, finding Audric’s lips and chest and coating him, making him slicker as he strokes the dragon with his whole body.

Zodiark humps into the air, bouncing Audric up and down. His claws dig into the stone as he nears his peak. A feedback loop pours between them through their shared bond, and Audric feels himself clench around Zodiark’s tail in synch with the dragon. A roar looses throughout the cave and into the freezing night as the fountain between his legs paints the ceiling white. Audric’s orgasm looses ropes of his seed into Zodiark’s cocksheath, barely a drop in the pool of pre gathering inside.

Considerately, Zodiark covers Audric with his wings before his eruption begins to trickle back down from the ceiling. Cradling his king against his shrinking erection, Zodiark folds back onto his side and lets Audric fall to his quilt. “That was… deeply needed.”

While Zodiark gets into a more comfortable position, Audric resigns to sleeping covered in the dragon’s precum and juices. “I’m glad. I’m glad we were finally able to share this together.”

“Together in everything. Together forever.” Zodiark rests his head alongside Audric’s sleeping bag. The makeshift room heavy with the heat of the afterglow and with Zodiark’s scent, the two drift to sleep.

You sit on your bed with Notte looking into the fading vision as the echoes of the roar fade away outside your bedroom window. “I feel kind of dirty for spying on that.” Notte admits, legs crossed beneath her. You sort of agree, but things reached a point where you couldn’t look away.

A dawning realization hits you. “It’s going to be dirtier when I have to clean that tomorrow.”


End file.
